Playing The Pack
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M Slash. Seth had only known about Vampires, mainly because he used to date one. But now he's returning to La Push to accompany his mother. He hopes to return to his vampire, to the love of his life, but will a certain pack of wolves let him? Or will he be forced to please the packs needs? ADOPTED FROM HEARTSINK. Originally titled 'Pack B****'
1. Chapter 1

**ADOPTED FROM HEARTSINK**

* * *

**Here's my new story! Hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to my beta, Wolf-of-the-North**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

The only thing I remembered about La Push was the rain, the pouring torrents of water that only rarely let up to reveal the seemingly endless blanket of clouds.

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat, watching the rain that had been going on for almost three hours beat against the windows of my mom's car. The owner was currently inside, buying some snacks since there were no restaurants until Seattle. My mom loved food, which was surprising considering how skinny she was, and was forever eating something.

I ran my fingers through my black hair, wishing that the rain would let up so I could see the forests. I loved the woods, they were so dark and mysterious, but I hadn't seen anything but water, rain, and the occasional bug that flew into the windshield. I scanned the parking lot of the small store as the rain let up for a moment, revealing that my mom's car was the only one in the small space of concrete, unless, naturally, someone was hiding one in the woods that surrounded the building.

I reached down and began rummage through the snickers bars, used tissues, and fast food bags that littered the floor, looking for my iPod. Not finding it in the first ten seconds of looking, I decided that I would just watch the rainfall for the next few hours that it would take for my mom to make her selections.

As I rustled through the papers one last time, a picture suddenly emerged. In it, I lay sleeping in the arms of a massive man I knew only too well, his arms wrapped protectively about me and his face buried in my hair. A stab of pain went through me as I saw, written in the corner with whiteout, Emmett and Seth ;). The picture had been taken almost a month before today, the day that Emmett and told me that he was meant for me.

Love. So incredibly powerful. So beautiful, so terrible. Capable of giving joy and of giving pain. The greatest paradox in existence.

Moving the picture aside, I saw another lying underneath it, a picture of the Cullen's.

Before I continue, I should probably tell you about the Cullen's, what they are, what they do, and why I knew about them.

The Cullen's were vampires, but not just your average run-of-the-mill "vlah, I vant to suck you're blood" vampires, no, they were special. For one thing, they had skin like granite and had absolutely no heat source, meaning that they were as hot or cold as their surroundings. And they are perfect, beautiful, I mean, as a way of seducing their prey.

Carlisle, the oldest, was the leader of this sort of group for special vampires, ones with extra powers in addition to the usual indestructibility and immortality and being incredibly sexy. He ran it with Esme, his wife, and Emmett and Rosalie, his two adopted vampire children.

The four of them were fairly normal as far as vampires go, slightly different but all pretty much the same as any other vampire that glitters in the sun instead of vanishing in a poof of smoke and dust. It was the remaining vampires that were the most deadly and the most in need of help. Carlisle had trained many vampires, keeping them on a diet of animals instead of humans since it helped them find better control of their gifts.

At the time I had discovered them, there were only three members, Edward, a creepy mind reader who could somehow see past Rosalie's bitchy attitude enough to fall in love with her, and Jasper, who could feel and control people's emotions, and his mate, Alice, a vampire that could see the future and who was the smallest and most endearingly annoying of the group.

I ran my eyes over their faces, remembering when I had first met them.

The way I found out about them was this, Emmett, the biggest and strongest of the coven group thingy, didn't have a mate and was over two hundred years old, so he was allowed to pick an innocent human and bite them, changing them into a vampire that would stay with him forever.

Emmett picked me, for some reason. Though why, I couldn't even begin to fathom. I was normal, even plain, with my light brown skin and black hair that Alice, always fashion conscious about her friends, had insisted on cutting it into a sort of spiky disarray that made me look less like the geek I was, I guess. Not that I could see anything special about myself. I was just plain old Seth Ephraim Clearwater, local nerd and ex-boyfriend to a vampire that had almost raped him a couple of times during their make-out sessions. Nothing special.

Leaning back into my seat, I glanced, once more, over the area, only to freeze when I saw a very familiar, very large figure appeared on the edge of the woods to my right.

I sighed once more and unbuckled myself before opening the door.

I stepped out of the car in silence as the rain began to fall again, soaking me in an instant.

I glared down at his shoes, refusing to look at him.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I spat, trying to make my voice harsh and cruel and not finding any success.

"You know what I want, Seth, I want you to come back with me," His voice was gentle, but there was a tone in it that suggested that he was ordering me to come back.

I snorted, finally looking up into his face, so beautiful and perfect like I remembered it, he even had that line of whiskers that clung to his jaw line. His usually curly dark brown hair was wet and dripping, his clothes soaked, revealing his gigantic muscles underneath. One thing about Emmett that I didn't like was his size, I only came up to the middle of his chest and his biceps were bigger around than my leg. It made kissing him very uncomfortable when I had to stand on something or he had to bend down to get to my lips.

He looked hungry; his eyes pitch black against his icy white skin that I knew was harder than rock, both with pain and with need for blood. He had been starving himself, and this made me angry, furious that he should be starving himself for someone as worthless as me.

"So you're saying I should just abandon my mom and go live with you?" I snapped, clenching my fists in anger as his smell reached me, even stronger in the rain, making me want to just give in and throw myself into his arms like I had done so often.

There was silence between us, as there had been at every stop from my old town to here, always quiet because we both knew that was exactly what he meant.

When Emmett had found out that I was moving back to La Push, the one place they weren't allowed to go for some reason, he had gone crazy, practically destroying their house. Jasper had been paralyzed by the force of his pain and anger at being separated from me. I had tried to explain that since I wasn't changed, Emmett could just pick another mate. He had refused, and actually kidnapped me once, but Edward tracked us down. Since then, he had been under guard, forbidden to see me. After me and my mom left, though, Carlisle was forced to let him go, if only to try and convince me to come back willingly.

Since then he had come around every time we stopped, trying to convince me, even by threatening to kill my mom, but I wouldn't. I knew him too well, knew he was to loving and good-natured to hurt anyone, let alone someone as important to me as my mom.

But I had explained, I wasn't going to abandon my mom, no matter what.

"Seth," Emmett's deep voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body against his icy cold granite-like form, "Please, I'm begging you, come back with me. I need you."

I sighed, wishing that I could just give in to him like I wanted to. But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Emmett...but I can't. I'm all my mom has left."

There was silence as I turned and opened the car door, pausing long enough to say: "Stay away from me." The words stung as I began to climb back in, unshed tears burning my eyes.

Then, I felt a large, cold hand grab onto my arm and turn me around to where I was staring at his white t-shirt that showed his ripped body.

I stared straight ahead, until I felt his hand lift my chin to where I was looking up into his eyes.

"I know you don't mean that, pup," he said, his blue-eyed gaze soft as he looked lovingly at me, making me nearly cry when he used his nickname for me, "and even if you did mean it, I wouldn't listen, I'm too much of an ass and I'm not stupid enough to not try and get you back."

Finally, the dam broke and I flung my arms around him, sobbing into his chest as he pulled me against him.

"Why can't you come with me?" I sobbed, rubbing my face against his body, trying to absorb as much of his scent as I could.

"I told you babe, I can't tell you, it breaches the treaty and other shit like that," his voice was gentle as he ran his cold fingers across my neck, causing me to shiver.

Then it was silent except for my slowly dying sobs.

"Baby?" Emmett whispered, leaning down until his lips touched my ear.

"Hmm?" I half gasped, half sobbed as he nipped gently at my earlobe.  
"Promise me that you won't forget me."

I laughed, though there was nothing funny about it. "How can I?" I whispered as I pressed my lips against his chest, "You're too much of an ass for me to forget."

Emmett chuckled, running his hand down to my ass and giving it a loving and possessive squeeze that made me gasp with pleasure.

"And," he continued, pulling away and looking down at me for a moment before leaning in until his lips were inches from mine, "And that you'll text me or call me every damn day or else I'm coming over there and dragging your tight little ass back home, no matter what the fucking treaty says."

Then he kissed me, his lips, soft unlike the rest of him, molding into mine in a way that was familiar and alien at the same time, his lips dominating mine almost instantly as he slid his hand up from my backside and sliding it into my jeans, gripping my bare ass in his freezing hands while he ground his massive erection into me, the tips of his fingers brushing my hole, making me moan into his mouth. Then, right when I needed air, he pulled away, only to run his lips along my cheek and kiss my neck, licking and sucking on the skin in way that I knew would give me a hickey, marking me for the last time until we met again in god knew how long.

Then, too soon he straightened, his look pained.

"You're mom's coming," he whispered, leaning back down and kissing my forehead, "and she'll probably want to know what your boyfriend is doing here when he's supposed to be in Mexico on vacation."

I didn't say anything, wanting to savor this moment.

Finally, he gave me one bruising kiss that took my breath away, then whispered, "If you ever need help, Seth, I'll know."

"How?" I whispered.

"It's just a certain...talent that I have."

Then he whispered, so low that I could barely hear him, "I love you Pup, never forget that."

And then he was gone.

I felt the tears come back into my eyes and turned, getting back into the car as my mom exited the store, walking back over to the car.

I had gotten myself into this, by staying with my mom instead of staying with my boyfriend and his supernatural family, so I would try to keep my spirits up until I saw him again.

Plus, it wasn't like something bad would happen to me in La Push...

Right?

**Sam's POV**

The pack was horny.

Not that this was unusual, we were always struggling with our hormones, but it had never been this intense.

_A girl walked down the street with a notebook in hand, her brown hair pulled up into a bun and thick nerd glasses, her pale skin showing up against her dark blue sweater that showed the outline of her breasts, soft and round._

With a whimper, Embry collapsed to his knees as the thought struck him, phased, and grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing it hard to try and get relief from the intense needs that were wracking our bodies.

At the mental image of a girl with just the barest hint of cleavage, I felt my cock swell, aching for pleasure. It was insane, no, it was driving us insane. We needed to get rid of whatever was happening to us that made us. So. Damn. Horny!

It wasn't like we could just get laid, Paul had tried that after the first urge for pleasure had come around, and he had ended up in the bathroom puking his guts out. He had said he couldn't explain it, but having sex felt wrong, like he was betraying something or someone, and he made himself sick.

We had all tried it, but nothing worked, we all felt sick afterward and hornier than ever. And the killer part was that it wasn't just the image of a naked woman or watching porn or something like that gave us boners that never seemed to go away, it was little things like a girl with a conservative polo on that just barely showed her breasts and we need to run for the woods to take care of business.

I had had the pack members still in school pulled out since there were just too many girls for them to just ignore them. When they did, the boner kicked in and they would have to go to the bathroom. Jared had actually tried to jerk off in class when the girl next to him had brushed her leg against his. He had almost gotten away with it, except when he came; it was all over the girl's leg.

I phased and collapsed to my knees, listening to the sounds of moans coming from all around me.

"Thanks a bunch, Embry," Jacob panted from behind me, the sound of his cock slapping against his thighs revealing that he, like me, needed relief, "the rest of us saw that."

I glanced around me as I gripped my own cock and began to pump furiously, trying to rid myself of the ache in my balls, the need to cum. Sure enough, all around me were the pack members, all in different positions but all doing the same thing, pumping their cocks like their sanity depended on it. Which it did, since it was like ignoring an itch right next to where your hand is, it drives you crazy knowing how hard it is not to just get rid of it.

"Sorry," I heard him groan as I collapsed onto my back, completely naked, just trying to finish myself so I could try to get a patrol done. If I had been gay and happened across us, I probably would've thought that I had died and gone to heaven, seeing six very large and sexy naked men, jerking their extremely large cocks and moaning like they were filming a porno.

All I could say was thank god there hasn't been any vampires around, or they could have killed us while we pleasured ourselves.

With a final groan, I came, a moment of relief filling me as the "itch" as we'd come to call it, was satisfied. Then, like always, it came back, not as strong, but still there at the back of my mind, waiting for me to think of anything remotely sexual so it could spring to life again.

"I can't take it!" screamed Quil as he suddenly flung himself at Embry as he lay on his stomach, just barely recovering from his orgasm, flipping the younger male over and shoving his cock into his ass.

Embry groaned as Quil began to pound him furiously, his back coated with the dirt that had stuck to his back, the younger male arcing his back submissively to Quil's furious ravishing of his body.

We all stared, frozen, unable to look away as Quil grabbed Embry and flipped him onto his side before collapsing next to him and continuing to pound him, lifting the younger male's leg up for better access.

I watched in shock as Quil increased his pace, ramming into Embry a jackhammer, groaning out how tight Embry was as the latter screamed out in pleasure and pain until he came, causing Quil to shoot his load into Embry's ass.

They lay there panting while we all tried to look away but couldn't. Suddenly Quil sat up, looking around down at his pack brother in horror.

"O-Oh my god," He shouted, looking like he had just seen his best friend raped, which he kind of was, "Embry, I am so-" Embry shook his head, cutting his brother off.

"It's okay," he croaked, looking like he was still in pain, "the itch is gone."

We all stared in shock.

"It's gone?" whispered Paul, looking like someone who had just been told the world was square.

Embry nodded and sat up, looking more excited but still in pain.

"I think," he whispered, touching the bruises Quil had given him gingerly, "That having sex with another werewolf helps."

There was silence. Then Paul said, "There is no way I'm having sex with another guy."

Unfortunately, he was proved wrong as, at the word "sex," the boners returned, causing Paul to sigh in defeat and walk over to Jared who was already using his fingers to stretch himself somewhat. This just went to show how desperate we were for relief.

I tried to clear my head, trying to think of some form of dealing with this outside of having sex with my pack mates. The dilemma was solved when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I looked over and saw Jake, looking embarrassed.

"Sam," he said, his voice awkward, "I'm not a virgin so you can be top."

I looked down at him, then at my boner, and sighed before gesturing for Jacob to get onto his knees.

"Who'd you lose it to?" I asked to distract him as I got down on my knees behind him.

"Jared, it was after he phased and he wanted experiment and we kinda lost control."

I almost laughed at the image of Jake before he became a werewolf, a tiny little kid being taken by Jared, a massive guy. It was just funny because Jake was supposed to be alpha, but he had let me continue being temporary leader until he felt himself ready to shoulder the responsibility.

I had never done this before, being with a guy I mean, but I decided to just follow my instincts and positioned my cock at his entrance.

"Tell me, Jake, how old are you?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"You already know that, I'm eighteen-"

With that, I thrust myself fully into him, groaned at the surprising relief that came inside of Jacob, who was moaning and stroking himself as I moved slowly, trying to get him to adjust. To my surprise, I was enjoying myself immensely. Jake was hot and tight and soft all at the same time, a combination that was like a massage to my dick, rubbing away the itch that had been clouding my mind.

"Harder, Sam," he gasped, moving his hips against my thrusts, "Make me scream."

Instinct was starting to kick in, my animal making me move faster, ramming into a spot that I could only guess was Jake's prostrate.

"So...damn...tight," I gasped as I began to move faster, loving the feeling of dominating the young alpha.

"You're so...big," Jacob gasped, rubbing his cock faster and moving his hips against me, trying to match my thrusts, his hole tightening around me.

Then, the welcome feeling of release came towards me, making every muscle in my body tighten.

"I'm..." I gasped, unable to finish my sentence.

"Me too," Jacob whispered, his hole tightening like a vice around me as he began to hit his orgasm.

Finally, we both howled and came, Jake first, me a few seconds later, my cum burying itself into his body.

I pulled out of him and collapsed beside him as he rolled himself onto his back, both of us enjoying the freedom from sexual tension.

Then it was silent, Quil and Embry had left at some point and Jared and Paul had finished just a few minutes before.

After we had caught our breath, I heard Paul say, "How long to think this will last before we need to do it again?"

I sighed.

I didn't know why it was only relieved by having sex with a pack member but...

"I'd be willing to do it again," Jacob murmured next to me, finishing the thought.

I winced as I realized I agreed with him, I'd be okay with taking Jake's ass again.

And that meant that the pack was screwed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TurnItUp03's A/N: I've been in a serious debate whether I want to take on this project. I forgot that I had saved the chapter because I realized that it hadn't been continued on after this chapter for a long time, and I wanted to take my try on seeing where I can take it. It's still in the air whether I will continue on, and I won't until I at least am six chapters ahead. I have tried contacting the author, but no response, and she had mentioned that if she doesn't update her fics within the four-month period, feel free to take over.**

**So I guess these are my problems and questions. First, I'm not entirely sure what direction I will go with this, or if the pairing will still be Sam/Seth seeing how I had already done that one. But if you would like to keep it as that, tell me and I will try my best to continue on with the original plot. Also if you would like to beta, PM me and I might go with it.**

**1. Seeing how the name is probably the reason it was taken down, I wanted to know exactly what I could call this?**

**2. Who is the main pairing you want to see with Seth, other than Emmett stepping in once in a while?**

**So, you still have time to vote on the poll on my profile if you want me to continue this or not. PLEASE KNOW THAT I WONT BE UPDATING THIS RIGHT AWAY.  
**

**Much Love, **

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me inform you that I adopted this story from the very talented Heartsink. After reading this, I felt dissatisfied that it was never completed. So… I figured I'd give it a shot and hope not to disappoint.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I was prominent to adjust to the murky environment, though it hadn't differentiated much from the climate of Hazelton in northern BC in Canada, I had to cope with the idea of returning to the place my mom and dad married so long ago.

They divorced, and I went with my mom because she refused to leave her only child behind. Was I grateful, I can say yes. Before my answer would've been different, but considering the certain vampire that changed my mind, I was happy where I was. But since my dad passed less than a year ago, she thought it would be best if I became reacquainted with my roots, to get in touch with my language and culture.

Now that we pulled up to the aged brown house, I couldn't decipher the irk feelings of wanting to flee from here the moment I stepped out of my mom's '94 Honda Civic and onto Washington soil. One thing noticeable, La Push didn't seem to sociable, and I'm relieved that there was no welcoming committee stood on the paint-faded porch with the disgusting various flavors of pies.

"Smile a little." Mom teased, dragging the luggage suitcase behind her and up the walkway.

I could hardly smirk, but if it satisfied her to see me fake my happiness, then I would. I love my mom, with all my heart, which is why I agreed to this. She was already planning to move back here, and my option of staying with the Cullens, faded the moment when she promised my dad that she would bring me back here.

As I approached the house, I was beginning to feel a chill through the misty air. The gloominess of the day sprinkled on my tanned skin and invaded my nostrils with the saltiness from the ocean close by. I stopped to catch sight of it, watching the huge trees sway with the wind, a glimmer of lit houses down the road with a few vehicles parked in the driveways. I pulled out the picture from my back pocket, smiling lightly at the sight of Emmett with his pearly smile and huge arms wrapped around my petite figure. Well in comparison to the bear, I was almost half his size. But we were both smiling, content with company of one another; we were inseparable at the time.

_FLASHBACK_

"Why was your mom so insistent on throwing me a birthday picnic?" I chuckled, placing my hand on top of his forearm as he rocked us back and forth with his lips brushed against the right side of my neck.

"Well they consider you a part of the family now, and besides…" He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "anything to spoil my pup."

"Awe, Em, you're still my bear." I turned to tiptoe and kiss him again while he wrapped his arms around my lower back before lowering them and pulling me up by my butt.

"Okay, that image will be permanently burned in my mind." Rosalie complained, and practically dropped the salad bowl on the picnic table. "Can you guys hold off at least until you're in the confines of four soundproof walls."

We both gave a soft chuckle as well as everyone else. The family was aware of the complications of a sex-life between us, well the complication for Emmett. I was very satisfied that I could hold onto my innocence as long as I could. Though I have a tendency to tease him without the knowledge of it, he continues to remind me that he can't wait until I was seventeen, when I agreed to the change.

At first it felt as if he was forcing it on me, that he wanted the plain boring me to be his mate for the rest of life, and time was wasting. He eased off after realizing that I was uncomfortable with the thought of abandoning my mom, succumbed to come up with a detailed ending of my life. I gave it a thought, and came up with the idea of going missing, and maybe I would still have the option of returning if I wanted to.

"Time to eat." Esme announced, handing me the fancy plate and standing next to Carlisle.

The awkwardness of being the only one eating never seemed to bother them, they minded their own as I sat next to Emmett with piles of food.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After my mother constant rambling and demands for me to place a certain item where she wanted it, dusk was beginning to settle in by the time I was able to work on the settings of my room. Wasn't much to work with since the U-Haul wouldn't arrive until tomorrow morning with the rest of our things, so that left me with the air mattress for tonight with my luggage case and stereo.

I guess you could say I'm a bore, but I prefer to stay at the bottom of the social ladder. If I can make a boundary line for anyone to cross, I will. Even though Emmett knew about my tendencies to be a hermit, he broke down those walls and insisted he take me out, then to meet his family. But if I can keep to myself here, maybe I could bare it until I can see Emmett again, however long that may be.

I promised mom that I would make the best of this. Even if it meant that I had to pretend that I liked this place. It was hard for me adjust to a new environment, I was never really good with change, and I made it very clear when mom wanted to move in the first place. But she was beginning to worry about me too, hoping I could find some sort of distraction from Emmett and his family.

They weren't bad people, mom knew that, but she always worried that I might be getting too attached to Emmett and worried that soon he'd break my heart. Though I would never admit it, I sometimes worried myself too. It wasn't Emmett, it was me. I didn't want to fall out of love with him, but I knew it could be possible.

I wasn't an angel, though Emmett had thought that I equaled to the title. But in a way, I can see myself loving Emmett forever, even though he has his flaws, they're not enough to chase me away. So forever sounds concise.

As I curled up on my mattress, music played softly by my side as I picked up a magazine that mom figured I'd enjoy. Tossing that aside realizing the lives of overpaid celebrities bored the hell out of me. The room echoed, or so it seemed. It was empty, and I couldn't wait to get everything set up, to make it at least comfortable for me. Mom mentioned that I would need some rest for the long day tomorrow.

Apparently I'm supposed to be meeting up with the council with her, whoever they were, they wanted to welcome the both of us. I didn't bother arguing with my mother about it either, she told me that I should understand the importance of this meet, so I tried wrapping my mind around it without complaining about introducing myself to a bunch of strangers.

I woke to a gloomy morning; I could hear the rain softly hitting my window. The room was cold and depressing, but I wasn't going to let it ruin the day before it started. Like clockwork, I tended to my routines with the slight changes of being a new home. My shower didn't last long being as the water went cold faster than I had hoped. It was frustrating that bathroom wasn't as big as I wanted it to be either. I could use the main bathroom, but this one was mine, so I was at least satisfied that I had my privacy.

I zipped up my hoodie before joining mom downstairs. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, one thing I was happy to see that hadn't changed. She greeted me with a good morning before asking me to throw another log in the fireplace.

I've learned my survival skills from my mom, she taught me how to make a fire, cook, and even change the oil in her car. Whatever my father should have taught me, she did instead. Being a single mom, she taught herself a lot of the thing she has taught me, and this is one of the reasons I'm thankful she's been there for me.

We ate breakfast together like we usually did at the dining table. One rule my mom enforced in our household was that we eat together at the dinner table during each meal; she refused to let us turn into one of those families that ate microwave dinners on the couch in front of the TV. This was her way of taking the time to talk to me about my plans for the day, or asking me how my day had went.

She informed me that the U-Haul would be arriving within the hour, so she was going to drive into Forks to pick a few things up before meeting them there to lead the driver the rest of the way here. I did as she requested by sweeping and mopping the floors before they arrived, after that, organizing the cupboards to keep myself occupied.

An hour later, mom arrived with the moving truck behind her. But what really caught my attention were the three teens walking towards our house. All three very tall and built from what I could see, and each of them sporting t-shirts that looked like a second skin and jeans that looked ragged. The middle one's hair was cropped short, black as coal, and his facial features were beyond handsome. To his left, a teen with his hair brushed to the side walked next to him. He looked the youngest out of the three. To the right was a man with curls, hair almost auburn, and sporting a goofy smile as he reached out to introduce himself to my mom.

"Seth?" My mom called out to me. I walked down the creaky steps and into the sprinkle of rain. "These are the boys Billy sent over to help bring things in."

As I approached the trio, they all looked at me as if they were a herd of deer caught in headlights. I felt a tinge of discomfort as the middle one gave a friendly shove to the other two as he approached me with a smile and his hand extended out to me.

"Jacob," His hand was warmer than I thought, "but you can call me Jake."

"Seth," I half-smiled.

One of the others peeked over Jacob's shoulder to reach his hand to me. "Embry, Embry Call."

"Seth," I repeated, noticing that Embry was grinning just as big as Jacob was.

"Quil Atera the fifth," the other teen shoved the other two aside with his hand reached out to me, "the only name worthy of remembering."

I couldn't help but smile.

Thankfully before the awkwardness could sink in, mom started handing us boxes as well as the movers walking passed us with the bigger items. I was sure the guys could probably carry a sofa in themselves, but since the movers were being paid, I guess they felt it was there duty to cover the heavy lifting.

With every item brought in, I found it quite strange that the three would follow me, or make the attempts to bring my things alongside me. Mom gave me a smirk as she realized it too, I knew exactly what she was thinking, but I myself doubted that they showed interest in me. Besides, it wasn't like I was looking for someone in the first place. It would feel as if I was cheating on Emmett, and I wasn't ready to get over the vampire I soon hoped I would see again.

After finally settling things in place, Jacob, Embry, and Quil left. It was awkward to say the least when they acted as if they never wanted to leave, and mom continued to give me looks that upset me. She was teasing me in silence, and I hadn't appreciated that she was practically rubbing it in when she would purposely shove me into one of them.

I did discover that they too would be joining the council meeting for our welcoming, which I was a bit edgy on attending now. If this was the reaction from them, I hoped that this would be the last of it. So, in respects to my mom, and apparently the elders of the council, I changed into a dress shirt with the pants to suit it.

**Sam's POV**

Difficulties of our sex drives were getting the best of us, and I was proven correct with the sight I was witnessing. And as devious it looked; I couldn't take my eyes of the display of lust and comfort that Jared and Paul were putting up for display.

It didn't take much to catch on the scent of sex, and I found it as I entered Paul's garage questionably. And like I said, I couldn't stop watching as Jared held Paul on the hood of Paul's mustang. Paul's legs were wrapped around Jared while Jared's pants were dropped to his ankles as he thrusted into the older wolf. They both moaned in pleasure to relieve the itch of their arousals. With each thrust, Paul gripped onto Jared's shoulders as Jared sunk his huge member deeper in the confines of Paul's entrance, earning another cuss word and encouraging my beta to fuck him harder. Sweat trickled down both their faces, and growl emulated from Jared as he gripped Paul's neck with one hand, and squeezing his ass possessively with the other, then biting down on the wolf's neck.

"I'm gonna cum Jared." Paul panted out.

"Cum for me baby…" He managed to growl out.

This proves the impotence of this, how vulnerable we were becoming just to relieve our sex-crazed imaginations. I mean, seriously, Paul's taking it from Jared now. It just shows the extents were able to go to for relief, that, or Paul made a new discovery about himself. To see a dominant such as Paul submit to Jared didn't mix well, but there was no doubt that it had me hard as fuck. A part of me wanted to join them, but a part of me still found all of this uncomfortable. As alpha, I had the urge to bend all of my wolves over and fuck them all into oblivion, but the human part of me would hate me for doing such a thing.

I couldn't take my eyes off the two. The way Paul held onto Jared with one hand on his neck and the other on his dick as he vigorously jerked his cock was a tantalizing sight. Jared's arm was wrapped around Paul's midsection with the other supporting Paul's ass so he could gain more access as he thrusted deeper into Paul's entrance. They were both panting until Paul reached his climax, and then bringing Jared along with him.

They both collapsed on the hood with Jared still on top of Paul. It was then I fled in realizations that they probably smelled my arousal as well as I was too god damn embarrassed to say that I was ready to join them. I wanted both of them under me as the screamed my name in ecstasy, as they begged their alpha to go deeper.

This would be an embarrassment if the council was ever to find out, and we had to regain our composure by tonight to welcome another member that Billy and Old Quil had mentioned last week. Since Harry Clearwater's passing, the position was being offered to his only family, his ex-wife so his son could take the place one he was ready. It was brought to my knowledge that there could be a possibility that their son could phase too, and honestly, I wasn't ready to train another, especially when we're caught in this predicament.

The guys were embarrassed, I could tell from their escapes in each direction, Paul bashfully covering his face as he walked into his house, Jared adjusting his shorts as he walked uncomfortably in the other direction. I couldn't blame them, nor could I enforce consequences seeing how they weren't capable of controlling their urges. It was bad enough that they were facing this, I didn't need to stir the pot by giving them shit about it, and I'd be a hypocrite.

Right now, more than anything, my mind was set on one thing and one thing only, Jacob's ass. What the hell was I going to do? I'm supposed to be focusing on patrol schedules, perimeter lines, council requests, and readying Jacob to become alpha, but I wanted nothing more than to race to Jake's and bending him over the nearest object to release the straining grip inside my balls.

I couldn't ask the council what was going on either because I knew they would look at me strangely. They'd be disgusted by my actions, especially knowing the pack is facing this with the only options of pleasing each other. Same sex relations aren't looked highly upon around here, and most have made it clear when the council's focus was on finding our imprints.

Imprint. Something I find hard to believe, seeing as it hadn't happened before, but heard of. Apparently our wolves seek out our other halves in determination to continue on the pack's line. But recent packs have been capable of doing it themselves, otherwise I wouldn't be here, and neither would the rest of the pack.

But why were we different, has this sexual frustration happened before? If so, how can we control it without depending on each other for a quick screw? What option do I have other than to ask Billy or Old Quil? But it doesn't mean I will. I refuse to.

After the quick preparations made at my house, courtesy of Leah and Emily Young, everyone was ready to arrive any minute now.

Leah and Emily are sisters, Emily being the oldest, both the daughters of Gregory Young, a single father who puts his daughters on the pedestal of princesses. Emily being a couple years younger than me, and Leah a couple years younger than her, Emily seemed to think highly of me. I found it a difficult task keeping her away. Don't get me wrong, the girl is beautiful, wife material in fact, but the fact that I can't really control myself around the two, but trying to keep my supernatural life a secret, it was best that their presence was limited. Leah often followed her sister for the certain reason of Paul and Jared. I knew she fancied the pair, but neither give her the time of day, which pisses her off to the point she becomes the female version of Paul.

With a quick bye, Emily exited with Leah not far behind. I thanked them, realizing I was watching them sway their hips unintentionally. Which caused my cock to jump a little. I desperately wanted that normal life where I'd court Emily and ask her father for his daughter's hand in marriage one day. But now, I really don't see that happening, for any of us for that matter.

Now imagine the strain in my groin once Jacob and his father were the first to show up. I couldn't fully understand why the sight of the teen drove me nuts, but when he passed me with a cocky smile, my dick was itching to be set free and into the walls of Jacob's mouth. The more I tried adjusting my shorts; my erection was coming to full attention.

It went all to shits when everyone began to arrive, I was actually hoping I could get Jacob alone for a couple minutes at least. My thoughts were really defeating me when all I could think about was getting Jacob to join me in the room for a quickie.

Everyone was here except our guests. The food was set on the table with six wolves eyeing up the various dishes set out, the only thing stopping us was Billy's demands for us to wait for our guests arrival so they could eat first. Thankfully a vehicle pulled up the driveway and parked next to Billy and Jacob's truck.

A woman opened the door and stood up to dust her skirt off. Her hair flowed with the wind, long and dark as the nights, her skin complexion matched most of ours, and her shape was curvy enough to compete with Emily and Leah if she needed to try. But who approached her from behind, sent me in such an awe I was sure that this just might be what an imprint might be, but he was a man, it would be impossible.

He walked next to the smaller woman with his hand in his pockets. He wore a brown dress shirt with a white T under it, his jeans faded and fringed in some spots. His hair almost similar to Jakes, but more pressed. It was his eyes that caught my attention. They were dark and very intriguing. I hadn't noticed that I wasn't the only one staring like a fool. We all were.

There was a soft knock on the door, which caused Paul to shove Jared aside to answer the door. We all followed in a quick manner to see the petite woman sporting a smile on her face with a pie in her hands. But behind her was the teen I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of. We were all staring at the same individual not realizing that the woman had introduced herself.

"Umm…" I cleared my throat, "sorry, my name is Sam, this is Paul, Jared, Jake…"

"Hey boys…" she interrupted, "I hadn't had a chance to thank you three for helping us earlier, this is something I whipped up for the three of you."

She handed the pie over and walked passed us. We hadn't realized that we were still standing at the door, watching as the teen asked us if he too could come in. Like complete idiots, we moved aside, bumping and stumbling into each other as the teen walked passed us like we didn't exist. His scent, tantalizing, compelling and riveting to the point I wanted to be even closer to him.

What was it about him that was drawing me in? Drawing us all in, in fact? It was like he was put on this earth to make everyone wish and hope that he'd look their way. I've never called another man beautiful, and to even give him such a label would be like insulting him because he was far more than just that. My thoughts were brought back to the idea of imprinting, but it couldn't be, we couldn't have all imprinted on the same beautiful specimen sitting across from us.

"Hello gentlemen." The woman spoke, "my name is Sue and this is my son Seth." God, even his name was sexy. _How can a name be sexy?_ I thought to myself. "We've had the privileges of meeting Jacob, Embry and Quil, and I already know Billy and Grandfather Quil."

"Pleased to welcome you back home Sue." Billy chimed in, "I hope you found everything in a kind manner."

"Of course Billy," she smiled, "I was hoping to get a little help with a few maintenance problems at the house, but other than that, it feels good to be here."

"I'm sure Sam will be willing to help?" He looked my way, I nodded in agreement. "What about you son? Everything going well."

"It's fine sir." His voice was surprisingly soft for him, but I didn't mind. "Thanks."

"He is very well mannered Sue," Old Quil added, "I'm sure Harry would be very proud of him."

"I'm sure too." She agreed as she rubbed his knee like a mother would.

"Well…" Billy let out a chuckle, "better get you fed before the boys attack the table and leave nothing for us."

Sue, Seth, Billy and Old Quil made their ways to the table as the rest of stood in the same spot. Just like me, each pack member froze where we were as we watched Seth lick his lips at the sight of the food. As if we could be in more trouble then before, but now we were lusting over the teen that hadn't even acknowledged the fact that we were in the same room. It would be a constant battle for his attention. That much I knew, but there was one thing I recalled as I continued to stare at Seth as he sat next to his mother…

The pack was definitely screwed.

**A/N: Still want me to continue it? Let me know. Two announcements before I go. The first being I have been nominated for 'Best Slash' in the non-canon awards for 'The Boy Who Cried For The Wolf.' And you can go here to vote for me. **

**thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com . au/p/voting . html (Remove the spaces)**

**I think…**

**Second Announcement, I put up a poll that will end by next Friday for you to vote for the title of this fic. It will be on my profile. So, go and vote.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

**P.S. This update is just to let you know where I'm taking this, I won't post the next update for awhile, so please be patient with me. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment. Enjoy!**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

There was something odd about this crowd. Mom was oblivious to it, but I sure noticed when Jacob constantly hovered around me when Sam wasn't. I wasn't used of this much attention, but these guys didn't seem to mind. It didn't even faze the council that Paul would practically flirt with me while Quil would call him out on his epic fails. Embry, being the courteous one, or so it seemed, would constantly offer to get me something to drink or eat while Jared tried to get a word in.

At this moment, I wanted to join my mother and the two elders at the other table just to avoid the stares given to me by the group of guys that seemed a bit conspicuous at the moment. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were coming on a bit strong, another thing I wasn't used to. I found it quite odd to say the least. Each time I took a bite, someone would ask me a question that would make anyone nearly choke on their food. I really didn't think it was Paul's business whether I was single or not. Or Jared's concern of what my preferences were.

"Are you guys always this forward?" I asked annoyed.

"Of course," Quil replied.

"Even with a beautiful face such as yourself." Paul added, moving in closer.

"Okay, I think I just went straight there for a moment." I mocked, standing up to get another drink. It wasn't much to my surprise as the followed me, making me uncomfortable once again and my mom finally turning in my direction, "sorry to interrupt sir," I spoke to Billy, "but I'm going home now mom, I still need to set up my room."

"Jake can give your mom a ride home." Billy smiled. "Thanks for joining us Seth, it's great seeing you."

"Thanks for inviting me." I said out of kindness, "the food was delicious."

In a quick pace, I headed for the door.

"Need any help?" Embry asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I said quickly to avoid any more questions.

It really felt as if I stepped onto another planet. Nothing seemed real, especially the attention given to me. Shit, if I asked for this before, or if it was even given to me, the guys I knew would most likely call me a queer or a fag, excluding Emmett and his family. But still, where was this all coming from. Were all the guys around here gay? Or was it all just a game they were playing to get the fag to help them win a bet? Or was I just putting too much thought into all of this? Either way, I vowed to stand clear of all of the guys around here. It was just plain weird.

By the time I reached the house, I was already exhausted and on a mind overload. It did help as I blasted the stereo and began to set up my room, placing my bedroom set where I wanted it, the TV on one of the dressers, my laptop with my computer desk and various amount of books on the shelf up top. These were the times that I enjoyed, being by myself in my room and making sure everything was in place. I guess you can say I'm a neat freak when it comes to my space, and that meant that all of my clothes were put in the proper place and my bed fixed the way I liked it.

After all of this was done, I began organizing what I could around the house until my mom returned with Jacob and his friends. I avoided them, as they seemed to follow my mom into the house with a box in Jacob's arms. I quickly raced to my room and pretended as if I didn't hear them come in. Thankfully he hadn't stayed long enough for me to have to visit, to which my mom came to my room with the box in her arms as she place it on my bed.

"What's this?" I walked over to look inside.

"Some of your dad's things the council felt you should have." She sat next to it as she began pulling the items out. "A couple of his journals as well as his belongings that meant a lot to him and his family."

"Cool." I said in a monotone, looking through the pile of things.

There were a couple of books with his writing, a MVP medal from his hockey days, an old necklace with a native design pendant of what looked like two wolves in haida art. It was beautiful to say the least.

"I made that for your father." My mom smiled as she lifted above my head and placed it around my neck, "I'm surprised that he had kept it for all of these years. I made it when we started dating and he never took it off."

"What does it mean?" I asked as I stared at the black, white and red beads.

"It's the tribe's symbol," she explained, "your father was a very spiritual man, and I knew that, and when I made him that, it meant a lot to him and I shouldn't be surprised that he actually kept it."

"What does it mean?" I repeated.

"The tribe's strengths, it represents their descendants, the wolf." She explained as she crossed her legs and leaned on her fist, "its actually a neat story that your father would always tell me. The wolves have never been thought highly of until one day they came to the tribe's aid. It's said that every tribe has an animal spirit guide, one that would protect and nurture the people when needed. Anyways, in a time, I'm sure was centuries ago, this tribe met face to face with a great danger, something so monstrous that none were brave enough to face it."

I looked at her strangely as she seemed to fall in thought.

"How do I really explain this Seth, because I'm hardly from here, I just don't feel right telling you something I would never be familiar with?" She said.

"Well just tell me to the best of your knowledge mom," I told her, staring down at the beaded medallion once again.

"It's really just a scary tale told to the kids when they were younger." She giggled.

"I still want to know." I insisted.

"Fine." She smiled and sat up on my bed and crossed her legs. "This is how your father told me, and I found it quite fascinating to hear it."

"You're stalling mom," I laughed.

"I'm getting to it." She gave me a friendly shove, "now, from what I can remember…in the time the settlers crossed the seas, the tribe seemed to be invaded by travellers who claimed that they discovered the place. The people here have rarely seen these settlers, but had known of them. During this time, the chief of the tribe hadn't trusted any of those who tried to come in the village to make their presence known, and none succeeded to make that communication link with the tribe. I'm not really sure how soon it happened after that, but a creature came onto the lands…." She giggled once again, "starting to sound like your father here…"

"Mom?" I complained, "C'mon, just tell the story."

"I'm sorry," She laughed again, "anyways, this creature looked human, but there were differences that were very noticeable to the tribes people."

"How so?" I asked.

"Their eyes were red, skin paler than any settlers that had ventured their way across the ocean, and they thirsted for blood." Mom waited for my reaction, "a man began killing the young women of the tribe, and this awakened a magic within the tribes core. The young men that had found the _cold one,_ or so they called it, had changed into wolves much larger than the normal, faster and stronger, and they tore the creature apart."

I wasn't sure my mom could notice this, but I was shocked to hear this. I mean, I knew vampires, I knew what _cold ones_ were. The Cullens, my Emmett. I wondered if they had known of these wolves, or if they had ever come across something in this comparison. Were there wolves around still, and would they hurt the Cullens if they ever came here. Or, was this the reason that Emmett and his family couldn't come here. Emmett seemed full of secrets when it came to asking about any other mortal beings in society. I could be putting the pieces to the puzzle together, but did I really want to now. Did I want to know the truth?

"Seth?" Mom waved her hand in my face. "You kind of zoned out on me, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry mom." I half-smiled. "I think I heard enough for now."

I lied down on my bed before putting the box of my father's belongings next to my bed.

"But don't you want to hear the rest about the third wife saving the tribe?" She asked. I sat up interested to hear what she meant. "The man that was killed had a wife. She too hunted for human blood, and she attacked the village to avenge her lover. She wreaked havoc on the people, and the chief's last-born son was killed at her hand. It was up to the chief to get rid of her, but he was losing the battle, that was until the wife made the sacrifice of herself to save him. The blood distracted the woman long enough for the chief to take her down."

"How come you had never told me these stories?" I asked.

"You never asked." She shrugged, "take a look at your dad's journals, you'll find out more of your history."

With that, she kissed my forehead and told me goodnight before she closed the door. I hadn't bothered with any of my dad's things, just simply sliding the box under my bed before I laid back and thought about exactly what all of this meant. It was intriguing to say the least, but the fact that my dad's ancestor's protected people from the one being I could never find myself hating. Emmett may be a vampire, but that didn't mean he was the savage of a creature told in the story. His family fed off of animals. That had to make a difference; at least I was sure of it.

I hadn't realized that I dozed off in my thoughts, only to wake up in the same clothes as yesterday and in the coldness of my room. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that it was another gloomy day outside. No big surprise there either. With little effort, I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower for my morning routines before I had to go downstairs for breakfast. It felt nice to have the water stay at warm temperatures without me having to jump out right away.

After dressing and finally finding something decent to wear, I made my way downstairs to a waft of bacon hitting my senses. Mom was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and running around the kitchen as usual, something she had always done, and I believe it was just her way of making sure that everything was on schedule. It's probably where I get my impatience with people being tardy; it's one of my biggest pet peeves.

"Did you have a nice warm shower?" She smiled, I nodded, "Sam has been here since seven this morning fixing a few things. He's downstairs fixing the washer as we speak."

"Hence the coffee?" I noticed the pot brewing on the counter. Mom wasn't much of a coffee drinker unless we had guests.

"Of course," She went back into the kitchen, still talking to me across the counter, "I invited him for breakfast before we head into Forks to meet Mr. Newton to finalize the rental agreements for the diner."

"You already found a place?" I asked.

"A couple weeks ago," She pulled out the mugs; "I just love it when everything falls into place."

"Do you think the diner will do as good as it had back home?" I asked, "It did help that the truckers loved the place?"

"This is home now," she poured the coffee, "and I hope it does. I don't really have the energy to be switching professions. This has been a big change for the both of us as well as hopes that it is a great one."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"So you feel like going into this like a team once again?" She always used her coy smile every time she needed me, "feel like taking on shifts until business picks up, I can't pay you much, but it will be worth it I'm sure."

"Yeah, sure, not like I have a life yet." I mumbled. "I don't need to be paid mom, it just feels weird."

"You have your father's pride." She mocked and smiled as she poured me a glass of orange juice. "Now eat your breakfast, I have a feeling today will be a long one."

I hadn't moved around much, but I hated it because it always took us forever to settle in. It took my mom's diner a couple years before business picked up, and like I said before, I had finally found a place where I was comfortable. But this place, I still wasn't sure. With school starting in a couple weeks and me being on my last year of school, something told me that our finances wouldn't be enough to make sure my graduation was an unforgettable one.

By the time I was finished my breakfast, Sam joined my mother at the table and greeted me with a good morning and a smile that had made me look twice. What was it really with the men around here? They're undeniably charming, something I would never admit to anyone, and they're built like bulldozers. I could swear that they could be addicted to steroids, but my assumptions had always been thrown back in my face. Emmett was clear proof of it. He was just a massive guy with a big heart to match it. Sam just seemed like the native version of my vampire.

I promised mom that I would drive her into town to meet Mr. Newton as well as picking up a few groceries. I was a bit surprised when Sam hugged us both before we left. Either people around here were touchy, or just him being a very passionate guy. Either way, it was strange when he wrapped his arm around me like he knew me, then backing away like he had done something extremely wrong, then excusing himself as he made his escape with his head drooped down.

"What a nice young man." Mom chimed in with a smile on her face and her suitcase in her hand, "C'mon Seth, we're going to be late for our meeting with the Newtons."

Twenty minutes later we had arrived in Forks, mom giving me directions that had made us look like fools lost in the small town. After finding the address, I told mom that next time I would be our navigator. Of course she gave me a laugh and an apology before a family of three, Mr. Newton, his wife and their son, greeted us. He gave us a tour of the place and what would most likely need to be fixed before our grand opening. Thankfully the place was up to date, with a few minor problems that I could simply fix myself. Their son Mike had offered to come by a few times when he would be available to help us set the place up, mom agreed and thanked the couple for the warm welcome. After signing the final documents, it left us for making our adjustments as well as a list of renovations that would be needed. We both hated the darkness of the place, the walls were a disgusting dark red color, the tiles on the floor were broken in parts and coming apart in the corners.

"Right now, we're going to worry about painting the walls," Mom announced, standing next to me with her hands on her hips. "The floor and the counters can be fixed once business picks up and we can afford it."

"Sounds good to me." I gave her a smile before tidying up the place.

We tended to the place for a couple hours, washing the walls as well as scrubbing the kitchen down, including the greasy grills and the tiles with grease stains. Mom explained that she was going to book an appointment with the health department within a couple days before we could actually set a date for the opening, so she wanted the place spic-and-span by that time.

After finishing up for the day, we picked up our groceries and headed home. I could see the excitement in mom's eyes whenever she spoke about the diner, explaining to me that there was so much that needs to be done in so little time. So thankfully the council made arrangements to cover a few things in regards to our house until things picked up for us. I had never really believed mom when she said they were willing to make things comfortable for us, and that meant helping us with anything needed.

It was my turn to cook dinner, so that gave mom the time to make a few phone calls as I prepared the meal and setting the table. By the time dinner was ready, mom was already telling that Gregory Young has promised that his daughters would be at the diner to help with the last of the cleaning and set-ups, then Billy Black offering his son's service with any heavy lifting that might be needed. That's when I froze.

I didn't mind it just being mom, and me. But now it was like I was being forced to communicate with everyone else. Mom seemed to be glowing with joy as she realized that things would be going as planned, that meant that the appointment with the health inspector would be next Monday.

I ate in silence as my mom rambled on about the diner, the only thing I could think about is how I was going to tolerate being surrounded by people who were just too friendly for me, including Jacob Black

**Sam's POV**

_The forest's scent was mixed with sweat and arousals. My naked form meshed into the wet moss below me with a beautiful creature thrusting forward above me. I stared into the piercing gaze of grey orbs looking down at me with hunger, my hands on his smooth hips as he held onto my biceps, pushing back and forth as he took my full length into his warm body. I grunted in pleasure as his moves became erratic, a speed that I enjoyed immensely. _

_His body glistened with sweat, his chest tensed as he took every bit of me with an unexplainable pleasure. It blew my mind how vivid my senses became. Everything about him made me reach cloud nine with little effort. As I leaned forward, he wrapped his arms around my neck as he continued to ride my dick like his life depended on the movement. It was then I had noticed that the pack surrounded us in their wolf forms, each watching us with hunger in their eyes and whines that proved that they were itching to join the act of lust._

_I could no longer control myself as I held onto his shoulders and pushed myself deeper within his warm entrance, cursing to myself just how good it felt to shove myself up and roughly into the tightness that had surrounded my cock. Without me even realizing it, I lifted us both up quickly as I continued to thrust until I pushed him against the first tree I could find. He winced in pain for a moment before wrapping his legs around my waist, digging his heals above my ass just as my arms were wrapped around his lower back trying to gain more access. It didn't dawn onto me that it could be painful for him to take all of me in such a careless way, but he insisted I go harder and faster._

_At this time, the pack began howling as he began screaming my name and shouting just how good it felt for me to be fucking him like an animal. His constant grip onto me, his nails digging into my sweaty back as I pushed harder and grazed my teeth on his neck, triggered my animalistic behavior. My growls became louder, almost into roars as I realized I was reaching my climax. _

_Just as he bit into my neck, something I would have never expected, I could myself release like I had never done before. My sight became blurry along with my knees buckling and both of us falling to the soft soil below us. I was still rock hard inside him as we both tried to catch our breath. I panted and moaned with the sight of him, even with the blood that was on his plump lips._

_He leaned forward and kissed me before whispering to me…_

"_Wake up."_

When I opened my eyes I wondered why I could still taste the coppery blood on my lips, soon realizing that I had bit my lip hard enough to draw blood in my sleep. I moved slightly and felt the stickiness in my boxers. I groaned realizing that me coming wasn't just a dream. I had never done this before, even when I would have these types of dreams of Emily, she could never make me release in my sleep.

Seth really was different.

These past three days have been embarrassing for me, the past week actually. I felt like a teenager again, constantly fighting my hormones to die down, and now it has intensified with Seth's presence. What was it about the teen that made me want him so damn much? I'm not even sure if I'm gay. I mean, I fucked Jake, and now I wanted Seth, was I making a discovery about myself? Maybe I'm bisexual, I think that's what they call a person attracted to both men and women, but could that really be me?

Putting those thoughts off for now, I hopped into the shower before going back to the Clearwaters to fix a few more things. I wasn't sure if it was becoming a need to be close to them, but I knew that I was excited more than I should be. I didn't exactly leave in a proper manner yesterday, practically getting a boner when I hugged Seth. I admit it though, it was an excuse to feel him close to me, but I didn't expect my body to react in such a way. Now it was getting to the point I was having wet dreams about the teen.

The more I tried to ignore these thoughts, the more they impaled on me. I couldn't get him off of my mind. It confused me whether I was satisfied with these thoughts. A part of me was in fact disgusted of myself, but then there was a higher percentage that didn't give a damn. I wanted nothing more than my dream to be true, and I never would have guessed that I would be fantasizing over a guy in such a way. It was just something about him that screamed for me to want his attention.

After finally drying myself off and having a coffee, I decided I wouldn't go over until noon, just so I wouldn't make myself seem desperate as I was to see them, well Seth more of. I didn't want them to think I had no life and that I needed to be there constantly. But maybe that was just me overthinking it all.

"SAM!" I spilled my coffee on my shirt hearing Jacob bang on my front door. "SAM! ARE YOU HOME!"

He sounded as if he was panicking, and it began to worry me as I opened the door to see a frightened look on his face. He barged in telling me 'he couldn't do it.' What exactly it was, I wasn't sure and I was puzzled when he kept repeating himself like a broken record.

"What is it Jake?" I asked.

"I can't go there Sam." He said once again. "I'll lose control."

"What are you taking about Jake?" I asked annoyed. "Why will you lose control?"

"I can't be near him." He said quickly, "I don't want to do something I'll regret."

"JACOB!" I said in an alpha tone. "CALM DOWN! WHAT IS WRONG?"

"It's Seth Sam," He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "my dad went and volunteered my time again to help the Clearwaters with their diner in town, and I can't do it."

"Well you helped them move into their house," I elaborated, "what seems to be the problem?"

"This is different Sam." He said in a shaky tone, "I didn't have these thoughts about him yesterday. This is different."

It was upsetting me that he wasn't making any sense. Did he want to hurt Seth? And just like that, I was up with Jacob in my grasp as I shoved him against the wall in anger. Growling at the thought of anyone hurting the boy. I was being protective over the teen I hardly knew, in fact hurting the one friend I knew for years now.

"Don't you ever hurt him?" I growled.

"What the fuck Sam?" He gasped out, attempting to pry my hands from his shirt without success, "I didn't say I wanted to hurt him."

"Then what is it Jacob?" I asked him still angered.

"I-I…"

"Spit it out Jake!" I shoved him against the wall again.

"I-I… I want him…" He turned his head for a moment, "sexually."

"What?" I stuttered.

"I fucking want him." He shouted at me, making me drop him, "I can't think of anything else but fucking him."

I remained silent, caught unexpected and speechless to Jacob's admittance.

"Ever since I met him, I thought it was just the fact that he was so fucking gorgeous walking down those stairs." He coughed as I helped him back up, "and I thought it was just some sort of fucking faze I was going through. Then seeing him at the pack meeting, all I could think about how nice it would feel for his mouth to be sucking me off."

"Ah fuck Jake." I groaned, "do you need to give such details?"

"I can't help it." He said in defense. "I really thought this craze we're all going through would soon pass over, and honestly I wanted another one of our sessions just to relieve the strain I had been going through, but after seeing Seth, I wanted him."

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"I fucking don't know why." Jacob said upset, "and last night it was worse when I dreamt about him riding me and milking me for everything I had. Just thinking about it makes me want to race over to his place and claim him. I hadn't wanted anyone more than I want him Sam, and I'm afraid that I'll lose it and end up raping the poor guy."

"Fuck!" I muttered to myself.

"I know. It's disgusting." He groaned.

"I didn't say that." I muttered again, "how the hell is he doing this to us? It's like he's a fucking drug we need."

"What do you mean us?" Jacob asked, "you too?"

"Yes," I admitted in shame, "and I know it's not just us two Jake, I get the feeling the entire pack is feeling the same urges as us. I could see it at the meeting in how we were all acting, we were fucking fools Jake, and we kind of came on strong with him and I'm sure he noticed when Paul practically made him uncomfortable with his questions."

"Well, what do we do then?" He asked.

"What can we do?" I shrugged. "We can't hide from him for the rest of our lives, it would be straining on all of us. And we can't be near him for now, otherwise we'll lose control and hurt him when we don't want to."

"Any explanation why this is happening yet?"

"No." I admitted, "but we need to figure this out ourselves. Otherwise the council will begin to question why we're so insistent on getting Seth's attention."

"But I can't just abandon my duties, my dad promised Sue that I would be there at the diner to help them later on today." He explained, "my dad will begin to question me."

"Well you can't go to the diner Jake," I argued, "you said it yourself that you might lose control."

"But we can't keep our distance, especially when my dad said that he…" He paused in shock, "fuck…"

"What?"

"Dad said he could be the next to phase." He rambled on, "we're supposed to be training him and readying him for the change, how can we when he has this affect on us? We can't abandon him Sam, he could hurt his mom if he's not ready."

"Then I'll go with you." I said, "I'll make sure that you don't lose it, and you do the same for me."

"Is that a good idea?" He asked.

"Do we have a choice?" I stated, "we have to hope that we will be able to control ourselves. Last night proved we could, let's just hope that we can keep these feelings at bay so we can tell if Seth is showing any signs of phasing anytime soon."

"If he doesn't, we leave?"

"Exactly."

**A/N: It may seem that there will be lemons in every chapter, well, no. I simply can't do it. This just gives you an idea just how much the pack wants Seth. I will try and bring an update sooner, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for promising the update last week when I didn't deliver, I had planned to update, but I had a serious case of writers block I couldn't seem to get this chapter out how I wanted it, until now. I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Any mistakes are mine.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

When it comes down to seeing exactly who is more courteous to visitors between my mother and me, she definitely would win, hands down. If we were both in high school, she'd be the popular older sister that would beg her friends to at least give me a moment of their day. She attracts the crowd without even noticing, I like to say that I repel them, but that would be lying.

I inherited my father's tendency to ignore the world, heck, if my mother hadn't introduced herself or shown the bit interest in him, I might have never even existed. Though I may have picked up being a hermit from my father, I was cursed with the potency my mother carries, she attracts crowds like bugs to a light, and sadly, so do I at times. It is never my intentions to do so, but sometimes people just find the person with the most mystery to be interesting.

I guess these are the reasons why Mike Newton kept to his promise and arrived at the diner the same time we did. He told my mother and I that his father insisted he come here to help us and he would take care of their store for the day. He quickly informed us that his father would drop off the paints and supplies my mother ordered before the afternoon, until then, we would clear the pictures off the wall and give them a wash.

Emily and Leah Young arrived not too long after as their father came to introduce himself. What was supposed to be a minute according to him, my mom and him conversed while we started to cover the tables with the plastic coverings. Emily was very friendly when it came to conversing, but Leah ignored us for whatever reason she kept to herself. I didn't really care. It was difficult enough handling Mike's magnetic personality. Even though I had tried to ignore him, I found myself smiling at times for no reason.

As we washed the walls, he continued to tell me about his life, growing up in Forks, attending Forks high, and pondering on the idea of what he should get his girlfriend Jessica for their one-year anniversary. The subject of girls had come across, and I wasn't sure how to exactly tell him I'm gay when he said he wanted to introduce me to a girl named Angela Weber. He spoke about how she ran the school paper every year along with his friend Erik Yorkie. From what I could pick up on the conversation, Angela already seemed to fancy this Erik guy.

"I'm sorry Mike," I said dipping the cloth in the soapy water, "but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'm… enjoying being single for now."

I wasn't exactly sure if I was single at the moment. I mean... sure, I told Emmett that we needed to take some sort of break from each other –for how long, I'm not sure. We hadn't fully discussed the topic before I left, and from what I had picked up on our last meet, I'm still madly in love with him. As much as I tried to deny that I could get over him, it still bothered me that I was trying to forget what we had. There still was no guarantee that we could go back to they way things were.

Emmett has told me time and time again that I was his only one, but that still didn't give me the satisfaction that he wouldn't find another. Words are words. My father had said something similar to my mother, but they divorced when I was just a kid, and I'm fully aware of heartbreaks. Not that I've experienced, and I'm not sure how I could fear something I've never experienced. It's just Emmett means so much to me that it makes me aware that we could go our separate ways; emotionally and physically.

"Well how about you come with us to First Beach next Saturday before you make your decisions," he continued to try and convince me, "maybe Lauren will spark your interest."

"I doubt it," I scoffed.

"Why?"

"I'm gay Mike." I blurted out.

I could tell he was surprised, "Oh, okay."

His expression was blank as far as I could tell, and it didn't bother me how his reaction would be, I always expected the discomforting vibes from the person when I told them, which is another reason why I keep my social circles limited. But then he surprised me when he gave me a smile and patted my back.

"That's actually cool." _Did he just say it was cool?_ "I hadn't actually met anyone gay, you're the first."

It did feel a bit awkward at the moment. With the continuation of his ramblings, I was glad that he had dropped the subject of dating and asked me about my interests. I had to admit that it was a bit embarrassing to tell him that I didn't really have any other than reading; it made me sound like I didn't have a life. Thankfully he hadn't analyzed it more than needed.

By the time our boring conversation ended, Mr. Newton arrived with the supplies and a few other things he gave to us as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gesture. It was Mike's and my duty to begin bringing the supplies in, but the truck that had pulled up across the street with whom I could see as Jacob and Sam interrupted that. Mike seemed a bit uncomfortable as Jacob and Sam began to cross the street with an intimidating expression on both their faces.

Mike grabbed two buckets of paint as I followed with another two. I didn't want to associate with them at the moment, so I shouted to my mom that they were here. She skimmed passed us along with Mr. Newton, most likely welcoming the two and thanking them for coming. Emily wore a foolish smile as she waved at the two, Leah shaking her head at her dumbfounded sister.

I hadn't paid much attention to the two as they began carrying the supplies in, both giving me a smile as they passed me. They didn't seem too fond of Mike, and I felt bad for the guy, as it seemed Jacob would bore his glares at him. Mike's bright personality seemed to have faded when they arrived, and it seemed to be getting worse as Paul and Jared arrived not too long after.

Just as my mother was thanking Mr. Newton for everything, Mike hopped in the truck and went with his father, leaving me alone with the group of guys that seemed to be arguing with each other at the time. I walked passed them once again and back into the diner, as I came close, they quieted down and watched me as I opened the door and walked in.

To say I was pissed off was an understatement. I loathed the idea of having to spend the rest of the afternoon with the four guys that seemed to be nutcases. Or I could be quick to judge, either way, they all made me uncomfortable in one way or another. It seems that every moment I see them; I'm up to my wits in thoughts of how and why they make me feel… detached.

Whether its me, or they just seem to be in my head more than I am now. Sam seems to be the one who feels like he should give me space, but can't seem to help it. Jacob is more on the friendly note, sometimes creepy after the two meets we had. Paul, only once had I met him, and already he was on my radar of people to avoid. It was like he was sure that I would fall for his attempts to flirt with me. Jared, the other one that I hardly knew, remains in the background with the same stares the others have.

"I'd hate to be in your head." Leah mocked as she wiped the shelves next to me.

"What?" I asked offended.

"You've been wiping the same spot for five minutes," she said annoyed, "something's bothering you. But this isn't me asking what it is. I just need you to move so I can get Jared to move this in the back."

Who knew what the hell I did to get on her bad side now, and honestly, I didn't really care. She seemed to be the bitchy type in the first place, what was I to do when you can't train a dog not to bite when it's already vicious. I'm not comparing her to one, but I sure the hell wasn't going to kiss ass to get on her good side.

"Whatever." I picked up the bucket and tossed it into the compartment sink.

The thing about being a klutz is you never know what floor you're going to hit next, and I expected it as I slid across the wet floor and missed grabbing hold of the counter next to me. Usually a great amount of pain shoots through my cranium as soon as I hit the floor, but opening my eyes to see that Jacob had caught me. I stood up quickly, hating the smug look on his face, telling me to be more careful in a place like this.

This is where the touching and closeness began to intensify. My one slip seemed to put them all on alert as they watched me like vultures around the diner. It didn't help either that my mom told them I was prone to accidents. I could see she was enjoying the show once again, even if I showed them that I wanted my space, it didn't seem to come across them as I acted rudely towards them.

The more I tried to keep the attention off of me, my nerves got the best of me and I found myself stumbling more than often. I was a mess, and all they could do was smile and shake their heads. I could've thrown some hasty words at them, but I knew my mother would embarrass me even more with her motherly antics. When I tried to open the paint can, I became annoyed when the stupid bucket wouldn't budge. Then Paul figured he'd come to the rescue as he flipped the lid with little effort.

After finishing the first coat of paint, we decided to call it a day and head home. I would've been thankful for it if it hadn't been my mom inviting the guys, Leah and Emily and all of their family's for dinner. What turned out to be a small get-together, turned into a barbeque down by the beach. Sam insisted that we attend it seeing how they haven't had one lately.

By the time we arrived back at the house, mom was already whipping up a few salads to take down to the barbeque while she ordered me around the kitchen. I argued somewhat about going, but skipping out of it all was out of the question. Mom usually had a way of bringing me on a guilt trip when it came to things like this, so I found it pointless as I hopped in the shower to wash off the paint on my hands and face. I didn't give it much thought in what to wear other than a pair of shorts and a button-up over my muscle shirt with a pair of sandals.

The aroma of cooked foods and baked goods filled the house. I was surprised that my mom was able to whip up a few things so quickly. She gave me her orders to bring them to the car while she had a quick shower.

I hadn't realized it until now that I was beginning to miss Emmett more than I expected. He was hardly on my mind, but yet more than I expected when it came to me daydreaming. I was sure if he was here now, he'd be encouraging me to attend the get-together, but with hesitance if he found out that there were a bunch of guys that possibly could be obsessing over me. Emmett had always been he jealous type, and to be honest, it had turned me on in some ways.

Times like these I wish I had a phone to pick up and just call him, but seeing how I've never really owned a cell phone or a landline, it was pretty much impossible to call Emmett up just to hear his voice. I missed hearing his baritone, the deepness of his chuckle, or him just sounding sexy when he didn't even try. I needed his words of comfort, but I couldn't because I didn't even know his number. I'd have to wait until I could see him again, however long that might be.

"You okay sweetie?" I turned to see mom get into the driver's seat. "You're looking a little down."

"It's nothing." I attempted to smile as I buckled up in the passenger seat.

"You miss him don't you?" She reached over and rubbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry that you do, but you'll eventually move on."

It wasn't the exact words I had been expecting to hear from her, but I just hoped that she could be right, but… yet, I hoped that she was so wrong. I knew that I wasn't ready to get over Emmett; I wasn't ready to let that go even if we were sort of taking a break. Emmett was never the type to give up either, and he would've told me that we were finished if he meant it, but the fact that he had chased me across the country, assures me that he's not ready to call us quits. I found myself smiling as I held that thought, he would only leave if I asked him to, but even so, he would probably fight for me unless I was sure I wanted to move on.

"Yeah." I muttered.

It wasn't that long of a drive before we arrived to the beach. I could see the flames of a fire in a distance, the cars next to us parked as the moon peeked across the beach and shine off of the windshields, a crowd now beginning to gather as we opened up the back to bring the food down. With the stacks of containers in my hands, I followed my mom along with the crowd down to the beach.

I could already hear the ocean in a short distance, the cackles of the fire as it sparked in the flames, voices of people I hadn't recognized, and some of laughter's that I had sort of knew. Before I could get to the table, Sam and Jared had already come to our aid and packed the food the rest of the way to the table filled with various amounts of food that everyone had brought.

To the side of the fire, a homemade barbeque grill, half a barrel filled with briquettes and a grill on top with burgers and hot dogs cooking across it. Emily stood there with her father and a man I hadn't recognized. I later found out that he was Paul's father who seemed to notice my mom as soon as she arrived. I ignored the introductions and walked to one of the lawn chairs around the fire and sat down to feel the heat against my legs.

By the time everything seemed to pick up and the night began to settle in, there was now a crowd that had shown up. Billy introduced me to his two daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, both very kind young women from what I could tell. As their father chattered with the other elders across the bonfire, Rebecca and Rachel had sat next to me and sparked a conversation.

Rebecca had asked me a few questions, the usual's of how I was enjoying the move, how I was adjusting to being back here. Rachel would interrupt at times and excused her sister for being nosy. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the twins fuss over the little things. They both had told me that they were leaving the reserve in a couple days, Rebecca was moving to Hawaii for an internship as a T.A. until she could qualify to be a teacher and permanently move their with the guy she had met their on one of her visits. Rachel was moving to Seattle to obtain her medical degree. Thankfully they hadn't spoke on their brother, but they had asked if I had met him.

As the dinner started, once again we were informed to fill up our plate first. The entire time I was conversing with the twins, I hadn't realized until I stood up that Paul, Quil and Embry were watching us. Paul's dad began to tease him about fawning over the twins since he usually played football with the guys down at the beach, stepping it up a notch while the played blindly in the dark.

I followed my mom to the table as Emily handed me a plate. I couldn't believe how much food was here, the fact that it seemed doubled from the meeting, it made me wonder if they were all wealthy to be able to buy so much groceries. Not long after we were going down alongside the table, I found it strange that Billy told the boys that they could line up next before any of them. It was strange how they made Sam and his gang sound like they were special in the tribe, and the others didn't seem to mind as they piled their plates with food.

I tried not to feel the awkwardness of the gathering, but it was becoming difficult whenever Jacob or Paul would want to sit next to me, or maybe it was the twins or the other girls that sat near. I hoped it was them, but I was proved wrong whenever they would talk to me like we were the best of friends and we knew each other for a long time.

Jacob would ask me what I had planned for tomorrow, offering to help us once again as he recalled we were returning to the diner to finish it off. Paul seemed to follow the conversation, once and a while giving me a disturbing look as if he was undressing me where I sat.

Thankfully Billy interrupted the conversation and the rest of the council as the crowd quieted down for Billy to speak. It was tradition to tell the histories of the tribe, and that included the legends of the wolf spirits. It was pretty much exactly what mom had told me, and what was most likely written in my dad's journals. I found myself caught in the story when Billy began to speak about the cold ones.

I knew who they were.

Apparently there was a coven, a family as he stated that their ancestors had come across. They fed off of the animals rather than humans, and the first people to come to mind were the Cullens. Could he be talking about Emmett and his family? He continued on with saying that they formed some sort of treaty years ago that would form a boundary line between the wolves and the vampires. The treaty stated that as long as the cold ones kept to their diet of just animal blood, they could remain unharmed and free to live civilly amongst the town of Forks.

But somewhere in the storyline, one of the family members had broken the agreement by changing a human, resulting in them having to kill what they called the newborn after. She was a young teen about to graduate until they mentioned the doctor changed her. Even though the doctor had claimed to have done it in order to save her life, it was still looked down upon. The newborn went out of control and killed another student and went on a rampage of hunting others she could find.

"A large vampire along with one of the wolves disposed of her and burned her remains." Billy continued. "What could have been avoided wasn't. They treaty had been terminated and the coven of vampires had been banished from these lands, never to return under any circumstances."

I was now sure they had meant Emmett and his family. So this could be the possible reason that Emmett can never show his face around these areas ever again? But was it really fair? They did get rid of the newborn, so why had they been banished when they were only trying to do good? I wanted to ask them what would happen if they changed another human, or if they returned, but I knew they'd grow suspicious that I was so willingly accepting of the supernatural.

If there were wolves like this in the forests surrounding here, how bad could they be? How strong could they be? How fast could they be if they were capable of taking out a vampire? Were there vicious werewolves that could never be seen? Why would the tribe put their fates in the hands of animals they hadn't known or met? The whole ordeal seemed a bit farfetched.

"Pretty cool huh?" Jacob leaned over to me with a foolish grin.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Sounds a bit redundant if you ask me, especially if they so called cold ones hadn't harmed anyone."

He didn't seem to like my response as his expression changed. But it was my honest opinion. As intriguing as the story was, I tried to find some unfairness to it all. It did make sense to banish them, but in a way it didn't. Why was the family being punished for what the newborn had done?

"Makes perfect sense that the fucking leeches were banned." That was Paul growling next to me. "They fucking reek of…"

"Shut up Paul." Jacob shoved him.

I could've sworn that I was about to witness a fight, they both were standing face to face with their fists clenching and their jaws tightening. I stood up to move aside along with the others, and as soon as I stood up, they stopped. It was weird how they both looked my way, that the sight of me somehow changed the energy. As if it could get a bit more awkward, they both apologized to me. Me of all people, they were saying sorry instead of frightening the girls behind me.

Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry quickly came to both of their sides and pulled them away as I stared at them in confusion. As if nothing happened, the crowd continued to converse and return to their normal interactions. I looked over to my mom to see her reaction; she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to help the other ladies pack up the leftovers.

As everyone began to leave, I hauled whatever had been around the fire to the vehicles along with two other guys named Brady and Collin. They hadn't spoke much, but they clearly state their opinions of how they were annoyed of the six guys who acted like they were gods around here. There words, not mine.

I turned to find Sam standing behind me as he lifted the table into one of the trucks beside us. I was about to excuse myself before he stopped me by calling my name.

"I want to apologize once again for Jacob and Paul's behavior." He stared down, "they can get carried away at times, but they mean no harm whatsoever."

"They didn't do anything to me, so I don't know why you're apologizing to me?" I shrugged.

"Well, we don't want to you hate this place." He said, "we're good people once you get to know us all. I want us all to be friends eventually…"

I don't know why, but he sounded more nervous than ever, and if I was sure of it, I could've sworn he was ready to ask me on a date or something.

"Let us make it up to you," He grabbed the last container and put it in our trunk, "how about you come with us to first beach for the party the kids in Forks usually have. We usually blast the music for a while with a few drinks and the fireworks your friend Mike should be bringing."

"Mike is going to be there?" He wasn't exactly my friend, but I knew if he were there it would make this all bit easier to tolerate.

"Yeah, it can be fun."

I knew my mom would let me go, it's just whether I felt if I should. I wanted to get to know someone at least, and as long as Sam and the others kept their distances where I was comfortable, it could work. Giving a bit more of a thought, I nodded and closed the trunk.

A smile was definitely beaming on Sam's face, and it kind of made me mirror the expression. Mom arrived to the car and I informed her that I was going out with the guys and I would be back home in a couple hours. She was a bit skeptical of letting me go, but she agreed as long as I promised to be safe.

"If there is alcohol there, you better not…" She paused for a moment before getting in the car, "well… if you do, don't get carried away."

"I don't even drink mom." She smiled as she got into the car.

"You're mom is kind of cool." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Some might say that I'm an idiot, but I couldn't resist wanting to be near him. Each day was becoming more difficult than the last. When Jared and Paul arrived at the diner earlier, I was upset to see them there. But they were facing the same challenges as us. When they were told by Billy where we were, they came running here too because they found themselves fantasizing over the teen.

I was ecstatic to hear him say yes. I knew it would be a risk to ask him to join us, but I couldn't help but invite him in hopes that we all could control ourselves. How can anyone say no to an addiction, and that's exactly what he was to us, to me. Foolishly, as an alpha, I shouldn't be putting him in danger, especially being around us. I'm sure if Seth could pick up the scents like we could, he would know that we were all sporting hard-ons whenever he was near.

What normally would make me horny didn't. When we arrived before everyone to set up the bonfire gathering, the sight of the beautiful women in bikinis didn't seem to faze any of us. Normally Paul and Jacob would be on them like hound dogs as they played their volleyball game, their breasts bouncing as they dived for the ball, should've made us all horny as hell.

But we all stared, and nothing. Don't get me wrong though, I was happy to find that our arousal's were no longer a problem, otherwise I would be desperate to fuck one of my pack members, specifically Jake. But it was as if we were in the heat of the moment, and now that moment revolved around Seth Clearwater, the teen that wouldn't give us the time of the day. It was frustrating to know that I fantasized over him more than the beautiful women that paraded along the beach, clearly trying to get our attention as they giggled foolishly and played as if they knew they had us.

"So, whom am I going with?" Seth spoke and brought me out of my daze.

"With me, if you don't mind?" I said hopeful.

"Sure." Was all he said as he followed me to my truck, Quil quickly getting in after him before Embry or Paul could beat him to it.

"Fucking bastard Quil!" Paul shouted as he slammed his hand against the truck.

"Did I just take his spot?" Quil teased, Seth didn't look to impressed at the moment.

I didn't really care that Paul could have dented my truck; the only thing on my mind was how close Seth was to me. His body heat radiated from his side, and his scent was intoxicating as I inhaled a breath. To lessen the temptations to reach over and pull him in for a kiss, I opened the window just as Quil had.

We pulled out of the beach parking lot as the various headlights beamed behind us. I knew that Jake would be trailing not far behind us along with Jared, Embry, and Paul riding with him. I wouldn't have doubted that Jake would make his sisters bring their dad back in their small car just so he wouldn't be left behind.

By the time we arrived at First Beach, the party had already started. I could see that Seth was nervous to be here as he saw the crowd that formed around the huge bonfire. The base pumped from one of the trucks and vibrated through the glass of the windows. A couple headlights shun across the beach to the crowd as we could hear the howling and laughter of the teens becoming intoxicated on the invisible dance floor.

I normally don't attend these functions, but any chance to be near Seth, I would gladly do it. I parked the truck and opened the door as he followed me out my door. I was glad that he had stayed close to be as the music blared in the open area. He smiled for the first time as he spotted Mike in the crowd, walking next to who I was sure his girlfriend.

Fifteen minutes later Jacob's truck had pulled up with Paul hollering and whooping with a case of beer in his hand. I knew that they stopped at the liquor store before they came here. Jared and Jacob carried a couple more cases as the dropped the tailgate of my truck and sat the beer in the back.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked.

I didn't have to answer as he noticed I was watching him dancing with the crowd. He was on dancing shyly next to a girl who sported a ponytail and glasses. She looked as nervous as he was as they swayed to the techno beat.

"Who's the geek?" Paul chortled at the sight of the girl.

"Someone who you wish you could be," Quil teased, earning a slap across the head.

We all knew Paul was the jealous type, but I wasn't sure how intense it would be as he watched Seth dance with the girl. He chugged the bottle of bud back before tossing it aside. If I was the slightest jealous of this girl, then him and Jake had to be shaking by now.

After my third beer, Seth was blending into the crowd as it looked like Mike was introducing him to his group of friends. I was a bit nervous as all but Embry joined the group of people to dance. I knew they were all doing it to keep a close eye on Seth, it was crystal clear as Jacob paid no mind to the girl who was craving his attention, grinding her ass up on him as he continued to stare across the people at Seth. Paul and Jared seemed to be doing the same thing. Quil joined Mike's crowd, never shy to introduce himself, and too keeping a close eye on Seth.

That's when shit hit the fan when the girl Seth had been dancing with when we first arrived reached up to him to kiss him. I found myself furious and breaking the bottle in my hand, but that wasn't as bad as Paul and Jacob shoving the girls aside to get to him across the crowd.

I panicked and bolted towards the crowd with Embry not far behind me. By the time I had reached them, Paul was in the poor girls face, causing a commotion as he called the teen down, infuriating Seth as he stood between Paul and the girl to protect her. There was shouting as Jacob threw his slurs in, making the crowd gather and Mike and his friend step in. I had to give them props as they stepped up to Jared, Paul and Jacob expecting to fight them without fear, or so as it looked.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked annoyed.

"C'mon you guys," Quil stood in between Paul and Mike, "there's no need for this."

"Fuck off Quil!" Paul growled at him, "this fucker wants a fight, I'mma giv'em one."

"Cool it Paul," I put my arm against him and pushed the three back, "back off all of you."

"Fuck that!" Seth shouted, "who the fuck do they think they are? It's none of the fucking business who I fucking kiss."

"I don't give a fuck if she kisses you." Paul shouted, probably to cover his mistake, but I could see that he was pissed over it.

"You don't even know her!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Fuck this shit!" Seth shoved his way through the crowd. "I'm fucking going home."

I quickly followed and ordered the others to follow and leave as soon as possible. Times like this I needed to enforce the alpha order, it was just Jacob that had difficulties following them. I could see he wanted to go back and finish it, but once I told him what Seth would think of him, he became aware of it all and hopped into his truck.

I stepped into the driver's seat of my truck to hear Seth cursing to himself. Both Quil and I trying to comfort him, only for him to tell us to mind our damn business and take him home. I was furious now, not at Seth, but at Paul and Jacob for setting us back ten steps before we could even take a step forward. Seth fucking hated us now, and that was the last thing I wanted. I picked up my phone and dialed Jake's phone ignoring Seth's rants he mumbled to himself.

"Get your fucking asses to my house." He tried to argue, "NOW!"

I threw my phone on the dash and pulled over in front of Seth's house as he hopped out and walked up to his house furiously. Quil remained silent as I drove back home with nothing but rage filling my head. Jacob's truck was already parked in front with my lights already turned on inside.

I opened my door and slammed it, shattering the fucking glass in the process. I didn't care at the moment either; I was way to upset to give a damn. I stomped up the stairs and swung the door open to see Paul pacing back and forth as he complained to Jacob and Jared about how the girl had no right to go near Seth.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

**A/N: I know it seems a bit rushed that Seth agreed to go, but I didn't want him to sulk too much and have him hope for the best. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out how he hoped.**

**Before I go, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited and alerted this story, it means a great deal that you find this story interesting. **

**Also, I still plan to post the first chapter of another fic I'm working on, just to give you and idea of my next project. Also, I am working on the update for 'Cursed,' so please be patient with me.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter as it seems that it has come to me sooner than I planned. So yes, I'm hoping this continues and the writer's block is gone for now. Anyways… enjoy.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted my mom before she could begin her twenty questions about how the night, ignoring her entirely as I raced for room.

"Are you okay?" She shouted after me.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted back.

Mumbling to myself seemed to work –somewhat. I was in fact furious over what had just happened? What the fuck did just happen? One minute I'm trying to push myself away from the very lenient Angela, and the next she's wrapping her sloppy lips over mine while those assholes Paul and Jacob come stomping over.

Why the hell was it their concern of whom I kissed? Or kissed me? Whatever and whichever way it turned out for me, I could've handled it. I knew how to let a girl down, it wasn't often, but I still knew how to tell Angela that I wasn't interested. I thought Mike would have at least informed his group. But then again, he didn't even know that I was coming in the first place.

"Fucking assholes." I muttered to myself, throwing my jeans in the hamper and growling to myself.

What was there deal anyways? They were fucking being possessive, as if they had a right to treat me like I was their bitch. Paul had some damn nerves too, fucking grabbing my waist as if I was his property. He didn't even know me. What the fuck was up with that anyways? He had chicks fawning over him like he was a fucking god, why the hell was he acting as if no one was allowed to touch me. Who gives a shit if it was a guy or a girl; it was none of his business as far as I'm concerned.

And Jacob. What the hell was that all about? It wasn't bad enough that Paul was getting on my nerves, but Jacob had to step in like he needed to add his two cents. What was wrong with these bastards? Why were they acting as if I should be watched like a hawk when they didn't even know me?

Waking up the next morning didn't seem to calm the storms, and that included the bullshit of weather we were having. It was raining and making my day as gloomy as the skies. The more my mom tried talking to me, the less I wanted to explain what happened. I just told her that things went wrong, I would never talk to Jacob, Paul or Jared again; I didn't want to go back to the diner today, and I wanted just to curl back up in my bed and pretend that the last twenty-four hours didn't happen.

Of course my mom made me go, and of course the same people showed up from yesterday, which meant that as much as they tried talking to me, I wouldn't budge but do nothing but ignore them, including Sam. I did feel a tinge of guilt when he tried to reconcile, but it wasn't him who should've been apologizing. But I did. Everything I wasn't I sure I might have said to him last night, I apologized for taking it out on him and Quil and returned to stocking the shelves and organizing.

By the afternoon, Mike showed up with a hangover and sunglasses that looked ridiculous on him. I wouldn't speak to him either, and he knew why seeing how he kept his distance. I wasn't even sure if it was his fault, but I wanted to blame everyone because I'm just so damn stubborn.

"Maybe you should just go home Seth." My mom spoke, realizing I wasn't too motivated to help.

I didn't argue and grabbed the keys, not bothering to ask her how she was getting home. I put the key in the ignition and spun out of the parking lot and headed back home. As much as it rained, it still didn't slow me down, and I realized I broke records time on getting home.

Both Embry and Quil showed up about a half an hour later, and during that time I found myself to be holding a grudge far much longer than the norm. I was being stubborn and inconsiderate to those who didn't deserve it.

Instead of pushing the pair away, I decided to invite them in and hoped that things wouldn't become awkward again. They apologized, I told them there was no need and that we should just let this slide.

I found their company to be quite amusing at times. Thankfully they were able to put a smile on my face and help me forget about the night before. It was Quil's idea to make a plate of nachos and watch some satire flick that I had no interest in. Lately a lot of the blockbusters nowadays seemed to bore me, but Embry and Quil seemed to be cracking up over the lame impersonators that tried to make every joke a sick one.

By the time the movie was over, my mom came back and told the guys to stay for dinner, going, as it seemed that they weren't on my list of people I didn't want to associate with.

The nights seemed to get worse. I constantly missed Emmett and wondered if I would ever get a chance to see him. If I could just find a way to keep in contact, but that was because of me. I didn't want to keep in contact in hopes that I just might move on, that and having hopes that if we were meant to be, we'd find each other again.

To make the nights worse, my dreams were getting the best of me. The more I tried to be upset with Sam and his gang, the more they visited my dreams. Last night's was no exceptions seeing how it was all about the silent one, Jared.

_I lay on my bed, spread across as I went through my dad's journal. I don't remember what I had read, but I heard the tab on my window. What should have frightened me, excited me. Jared was opening the window and stepped in with nothing but ripped jeaned-shorts on. His body gleamed with sweat, his smirk made me hard in a second, and his chest heaved in a motion that showed me that he was lusting over me. How that was possible to describe, I wasn't even sure, but it was so god damn sexy that my jaw dropped._

_He moved closer to me and knelt next to me with his hand rested just above my butt, slowly inching down to get a grope. It was like watching the scene being played out as I moaned in pleasure to his touch. His lips grazed my ear as he whispered nothings into my ear, causing my body to shiver as he leaned in closer to lay his massive body next to me. _

_With one hand he moved me onto my back and locked his lips with mine. I was sure I could taste the sweetness of it, feel his chapped lips as they moistened from my mouth. My hands slowly wrapped around his neck as he reached for my leg and pulled it up so I could be closer to him._

_His hands began to grope my side as I found my hands moving down to his ass, crying out for him to take me. That surprised me as I was practically melting in his touch, his lips were now on my neck, kissing it in various spots, now realizing his teeth looked sharp and almost like fangs._

_Just as his teeth buried themselves into my neck, I bolted up in a sweat._

My dreams were becoming more vivid now, and every night it was about one of the guys that I couldn't keep my mind off. As much as I tried ignoring the fact that they were on my mind more than I liked, I kept myself occupied with finishing off the diner with my mom before the grand opening.

Mike and I had began speaking again, me telling him to forget all about it, and telling him to send my apologies to Angela for being… a prick. He told me that she now understood my reaction once he told them that I was gay. All of them didn't give a damn except for the Lauren girl I knew nothing about. Honestly, I didn't give a damn; I didn't want to associate with Mike's group anymore.

Even though it had been a bit strange at times, my friendship with Quil and Embry seemed to develop on better terms. They were at the diner the entire time I was there, and we all knew that it bothered the hell out of Jacob, Paul, and Jared seeing how I hadn't spoken to them in over a week.

Sam, well some words were exchanged, but he always seemed too nervous to talk to me whenever I would make my attempts to spark a conversation. Mom was finally happy to see that I was trying to let the situation pass by, but didn't bother me when I refused to give the other three the time of day.

I found it funny to see them try to get in my good graces by trying to help me with whatever they could. They even took over when Embry and I failed to install the blinds on the windows. Paul even tried to make a joke about how I lacked the skills he had. Whatever he was trying to prove, it annoyed me even more and I left it to him and Jacob as Jacob scolded his friend for being an idiot.

On our last day of preparations and hiring staff, we were finally ready for the grand opening of 'Sue's Diner.' It was mine and Embry and Quil's job to go around town and hand out the flyers to let everyone know. It had been a great day if I must admit, they both sure knew how to bring humor in the least eventful things, and that included standing in from of Mr. Newton's store handing out a stack of papers I was sure that most would throw away as soon as they went into the store.

"Hand it to them as they leave." Quil spoke as if he was a businessman, handing the paper over to the woman with her baby.

By the time we handed out the last flyer, we returned to the diner to close it up and go back home to prepare for the next day. My mom seemed more nervous than ever, and I couldn't blame her seeing how most people didn't seem to care about our promotions.

I found that the chief of police, Charlie Swan seemed to fancy my mother. She talked about how he stopped by almost everyday and promised to be the first to buy a lunch. I couldn't help but to tease her about him, since she's had the privilege over me, I figured it was time to get even as she blushed at the mention of his name.

"So are you going to ever forgive your other boyfriends?" I scoffed and ignored her, "oh c'mon, they're heartbroken still."

"Yeah right mom," I shook my head, "they're not my boyfriends, and… eww. Why would you say that?"

"Because they can't stop looking at you every time you're around, and when you're not, it's like they watch through the windows like soldier's wife waiting for your return." She teased. "Especially Jacob. That boy has high hopes for the both of you."

"I don't want to hear it mom." I argued.

"He even asked me what kind of a guy you liked and what kind of guy I would like to see with you." She giggled.

"Oh god," I said embarrassed, now pinching the bridge of my nose, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but did you say anything?"

"Of course not," she said smugly.

"You did." I deadpanned.

"No I didn't." She smirked, "I swear."

That discussion was quickly dropped when we finally made our way to bed. As nervous as my mom was, she knew how to handle it by keeping herself occupied. For now, Leah, Emily and I would wait on the tables, me helping in the kitchen if needed until we could find people to fill in the positions.

"_I wondered if you'd ever come?"_

"_You were expecting me?" I puzzled, staring at the man at the door with the pajama pants and no shirt._

_He gave me a sexy smile that made me blush, and he knew that he was having this effect on me as he quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me up the small stairs. I followed in disbelief of myself, confused to why I was so willing to tail behind the man I thought I was upset with. _

_We were now in a room, his I was sure. His arms wrapped around me with his hands clasped together at my mid-section as he continued to kiss and nip at my shoulder. As tall as he was, it seemed to be easy for him to pull off the task. The more I tried to hold in my whimpers, they became muffled and the man chuckled at my reaction._

_I turned to tiptoe and wrap my arms around his neck just as he leaned down to kiss me. I couldn't understand why I was so willing to falter in his acts of lust, it becoming difficult for me to control myself as he groped my ass and lifted me up to have better access to the kiss. I held on tight as he began to walk to the bed, slowly laying me down as he hovered above me. _

_He continued with his butterfly kisses while he tore the buttons of my shirt open to gain access to my chest, then down to my groin as he was already unfastening my jeans to feel my touch, to feel all of me. I didn't fight it either; I basked in the moment and moaned as his lips kissed above my groin area. He was teasing me._

"_Please Paul?" I found myself begging._

_Just then he lifted his head to reveal that it was no longer Paul, but Jacob as he seemed slightly offended that I made the mistake. I was shocked to find that he went back in and began to lick my hardened member, making me cry for more._

"_Wait, wait, Jacob…" I pulled back coming to my senses, becoming more surprised as I now noticed that it was Sam sitting at the foot of the bed._

_The more I stared at the man; he gave me a dark smile that didn't seem to suit the man. It frightened me to the point I was sure that this wasn't the same Sam that I had known and met. Every time he would move close, I would move back in confusion. I didn't want him near me, and I realized that I was now able to control myself from lusting over them, at least I hoped._

"_You're going to have to eventually give in Seth." He said smugly._

"_What do you mean Sam?" _

"_Please," he moved closer again, "let me please you?"_

"_I c-can't Sam." I stuttered noticing that he was now naked before me, his dick bigger than I imagined, not that I had._

_I couldn't hold myself back much anymore, faltering into his seduction as he laid me back and began to rub his massive body against mine. It made me wonder if I was enjoying this or not, I wanted to. I really wanted to. But something was telling me that this was all wrong._

"_S-S-Sam, I-I…" I stumbled my words as I tried to pull away again._

_Before I could do anything else, he lifted his head back to reveal the sharp canines in his mouth before coming back down to my neck and puncturing it with a sharpening agony I could feel as I jumped up._

My hand went straight to my neck to feel the wound, but nothing was there, and racing to the mirror to see proved that it was all just a nightmare. A very realistic one that scared the shit out of me, one I hoped would never come true. But how is it that I could view Sam as such a monster, was that dream a vision to show me his true colors? Or was I over exaggerating the entire thing.

Shaking it off somewhat, I hopped in the shower before my mom could come up to tell me to hurry. Racing around my new room, I rummaged through my clothes to find something more suitable for the day, something plain to the point it suited everyone else's dark jeans and dress shoes along with the t-shirt my mom wanted us to wear to show that we were employees to the diner.

Mom hadn't spoke much but the quick orders to bring what was needed and load it into the car to bring to the diner. The opening was at ten this morning, and we had to be there to make sure that everything was still operative as well as hearing the details of what our duties would be.

My mom is very strict when it comes to punctuality, and she made sure that everyone knew that they needed to be at the diner by 8 AM. We were running short on time and my mom hated it when I reminded her of it. But usually she would thank me for the motivation after she reamed me out for rushing her. We both were in the same department when it came to being on time; we had to be on time, but we hated being rushed, and calling us a hypocrite would get you on our bad sides if it was mentioned.

"You ready honey?" She asked as she buckled up.

"As I'll ever be." I smiled as we drove off into Forks.

**Sam's POV**

"We have to tell them." Jared implied.

"And what? You think that they're going to be okay with this?" I shouted.

"Well at least they'd know before we end up fucking things up and doing something that we all would regret?" He said angered.

"He has a point Sam." Jake spoke, "maybe they can help us with what's going on."

"And what do you propose we tell them Jake?" I mocked, "We're all fags in love with the Clearwater boy? How the hell do you think they'll come around that?"

"Whoa, whoa, I ain't a fag Sam." Paul interrupted, "I just happen to find Seth attractive, and only him."

"What about the women Paul?" I deadpanned, "ever since Seth's arrival, not one of the women we've come across seemed to amount to him? How do you explain that?"

"I used to like women before Seth, there is no other." Paul argued.

"That's not making sense Paul." Jared said annoyed. "Seth is beautiful, we all see it, but why? Why is that we can't seem to control ourselves when he's around? And why is his sexual energy higher than anyone I've ever come across."

"It's not his." Embry added, "It's ours. Our wolves love what they see. Until one of us can satisfy, it's a battle for his affection, the problem really is… who is the one to do it?"

"I will." They all said in a chorus.

"See, we can't all have him." Jake said, "Who's to say it will end after one of us mates him?"

"He's right Sam." Jared agreed, "what if we all still want to court him after he's been claimed? I mean, we're all supposed to imprint one way or another, why is it that we're all acting as if we already had around Seth. It's like he's our reason to be what we are."

"Could it be an imprint?" Quil asked.

"No," I answered, "at least I'm sure we didn't. This is something far more different than that, and until then, we have to let this play out until he picks one of us."

"What if he doesn't?" Paul asked.

"Then we… force him." Jacob seemed to regret saying, "think about it you guys, the dreams. They're becoming more violent then the last, he has to pick."

"So do we wait until he phases?" Jared asked.

"No." I sighed, "Now it seems we're all in this on our own. But with conditions that need to be laid out."

"What?" They all asked.

"First things first, no aggression." I ordered, "we can't scare him off to the point we might not see him again, I get the feeling our wolves will go crazy. And secondly, no badmouthing each other just to up your standards…" I glared at Paul, "and lastly, it's his choice, so no forcing yourself on him or you'll have me to face."

"And what if it's you?" Jared asked smugly.

"Then I'll deal with him." Jacob spoke in a cold tone.

To say I was the least offended was bullshit. We all sat here in my kitchen ready to battle it out if it came to those terms over someone we hardly knew. But this is how wolves settled things, the strongest contenders were suited for the best mate, and I was beginning to think that Seth was just that individual.

"The race begins now." I announced, "whoever Seth goes to first at the diner today, will be the first to court him anyway they feel appropriate."

"This is bullshit." Paul fumed, "we all know that Quil and Embry's been kissing his ass lately, they're bound to get the first shot."

"No arguments Paul." I demanded.

"You're going to have to something big to get in his good graces." Quil chuckled, earning him a snap from Paul as he tried to come at his pack mate.

"Enough." I said in an alpha tone. "We're playing fair here Paul, and as far as I can see, you, Jake and Jared have a lot of sucking up to do, that was your faults, so don't blame us."

With the fumed argument in the air, we all drove to the opening of Sue's diner in hopes to be on good terms with Seth. I knew I was half-ways there, but that still wasn't as close as Quil and Embry. I didn't argue much with the pair either, I didn't want to break it to them that I think Seth had already put them both in the friend zone.

By the time we reached the crowded parking lot, we made our way inside to see all the tables were full and all the staff was busy making orders. Without hesitation, I figured the best way to get moving forward, I pulled out an apron and began working the counter to fill in where I could. The rest followed as they asked Sue what they could do.

I could see she was grateful that we had arrived as she sent the others in the back as Quil put on a shirt to help the others wait on the tables that were waiting. I couldn't believe how busy the place was, and I couldn't help but smile as Seth walked from the kitchen and past me with a grin to suit.

With a quick 'hey' he brought the tray of food over to the table in the far corner.

"It's great to see you here." He said as he clipped another order into the check rack above the counter and dinging the bell to inform the cooks in back. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." I gathered the cups on the counter in front, "figured you guys could use the help."

"Well if my mom hadn't said it," he said with a grin with his hand on my shoulder, "thank you."

The slightest bit of contact sent me soaring. He was happy to see me; I was flipping ecstatic to see him.

That was until I picked up the stench of corpse and blood from the man that walked in. The same man that Seth raced over to hug as he lifted him up. The others had picked it up too, and it hadn't bothered me much to as another man touching him, but that man being a vampire.

Now I was fuming.

**A/N: It just gets better right? I hope that you all still find the time to review, as it seems that my reviews had dropped. It's probably because I'm updating sooner than I expected, which doesn't seem to be a problem, does it? Anyways, I need to reply to the reviews of the last chapter, so here I go.**

**Also, before I go, if you have the time, please check out my new story I posted called 'The Alpha's Imprint.' It's a take on the imprint between Jacob and Bella and Edward's child, being that the child is actually a male instead of a female. Anyways, go check that out when you have the time, I'd appreciate it.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I decided that I will give my shoutouts to those who reviewed, and reply through PM if there are any questions or requests.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Who the fuck am I kidding, it'd be the same if it was any man touching Seth. Just the thought of the enemy touching what should be mine, is enough to make me go ballistic, and now that he was actually touching Seth, I wanted nothing more than to race over to the fucking leech and snap him in half. Sure I was being possessive, but when Seth has given me nothing but a cold shoulder since he got here, and then giving me false hope that I just might have a chance only to be taken away by this bloodsucker smirking at me, my wolf was ready to tear out of my skin to get at him.

Why the hell was I so intrigued by Seth, why was my wolf so out of control when he came near us? Why was I so willing to put him first before anyone else? It didn't make sense to any of us of how much we were… obsessed about him. I mean; the sex dreams didn't seem to die down but intensify to the point that it seemed so real; like I could feel his touch, inhale his tasteful scent, feel the chills that ran up my body just as he held onto me like his life depended on it. Fuck. I wanted that so bad.

I wanted what that _leech_ had.

Why the fuck was Seth all over him? What was so special about this freak? I could cause a scene and pull him away from the vampire, but something tells me that he would make it look I'm the bad guy for approaching them. I knew Seth could be at risk, and it fucking pissed me off that if I blew all this shit out of proportion, there could be a chance that Seth would put me in the category along with Jacob, Jared and Paul. Could I risk his life for something that could benefit me?

"We better be fucking doing something about this Sam…" Paul seethed.

"Does he even know that the freak isn't human?" Jacob said in the same tone.

"I don't think he does." I murmured. "No one could be that stupid to stand close to a vampire with the knowledge of it."

"What do we do?" Jared added.

"Nothing." I muttered, "We wait until he leaves. Seth needs to know what he is. I can't risk being the next one Seth avoids, and neither of you can afford to dig a deeper hole than you are already in."

"What if the fucker attacks?" Paul hissed in my ear as he stood behind me, "I wont stand back when he's so god damn close to them."

"Calm down Paul," I gave him a shove, "if he as so much harms either of them, we'll kill him."

"S'cuse me?" a teen boy interrupted, "can we get a waiter to order our food."

"Beat it kid," Paul said rudely, "we don't work here."

Usually I would give Paul shit about bullying a teen, but the fact I couldn't peel my eyes off of the pair in front of me, I really didn't give a damn. Of course Emily turned the situation around by excusing us, and yada yada… The only thing that mattered now was Seth standing alone by the door with Sue exiting with the burly vampire.

"Yep, he's gay." I glared at Paul. "Ain't nothing wrong with it," he fended, "just Jared thought we might be wasting our time."

"Shut up Paul," Jacob watched carefully as we still stood at the counter.

"Fuck off Black, you ain't a saint." He growled.

"Both of you shut it." Before they could argue with me, or I could find out what they were even talking about, I found myself now standing next to Seth, "Who's he?"

He seemed surprised to see me, then angered… or annoyed, "a friend…" he mumbled.

A friend. I've never seen guy friends hug as close as they did. He had to feel the tension coming from me; I wanted him to feel the tension coming from me. I was far beyond pissed that this leech was out there flaunting his presence; surely he could pick up our scents. He had to be an idiot to be this close. Whatever his motive was, I was about to find out.

"What are you doing?" Seth's hand was on my bicep, pulling me back with concern, "does privacy mean anything to you."

I was speechless for a moment, dazed by the soft hand on my arm, then looking back a the pair outside, "she could be in danger."

"Just because Emmett is big, doesn't mean he'll hurt my mom or me." He argued.

Emmett. Even his name sounded repulsive. "I don't need to know him to know that he's not a good guy."

"Look Sam," He said in an annoyed tone, "I know you think you're doing good by us, but really, when it comes to Emmett, he's more protective over us than anyone else."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" An elderly lady walked passed us and through the exit.

"That's none of your business." He said angrily. "And who are you to insinuate that I'm gay? You don't even know… you know what…" he sighed in annoyance, "mind your business."

"I didn't mean to offend yo…"

"Alice?" He interrupted and walked out the door to the woman approaching.

"There's another one?" Jacob was next to me, with Paul and Jared on the other side. Quil and Embry were in the booth next to us, looking out the window as Seth hugged the smaller leech. "We gotta do something Sam."

"We can't cause a scene."

"You already are." Leah stood at the counter, making us aware of the crowd now watching us glare at the scene outside. "Can you move away from the door?"

Leah had become a distraction for a moment, and in that moment, it was quick enough for us to realize that Seth was in the vehicle with the Emmett guy and the Alice girl not far behind. They were leaving and Sue was letting them.

"Let's go!" The pack said in unison, exiting without realizing Sue was right in front of us.

"Whoa boys…" She held her arms out to stop us, "what's the rush? Where are you going?"

"How could you let him go with those… those…" I didn't know exactly how to put it because I wasn't sure just how much Sue knew about all of us.

"His friends?" She stated, "he hasn't seen them in awhile, that's why."

Something didn't feel right, something was off just as Seth looked at me with a blank expression, zooming off in a speed that made me question. By this time, Sue was already in the diner, and we were quick to react as we made our way to my truck and Jacob's. All we needed to do was get to the rest stop a couple miles up on the highway before we could phase and see what the hell was going on.

I kept wondering why Sue would let Seth leave with two vampires that could kill him. Did she even know?

**Seth's POV**

"I'm fine I said."

"You don't look fine Seth." It always bothered me that he knew how to read me. "Something's up, and I don't even think you even know."

"What makes you say that?" I stared straight ahead with my hand on the handle by the door. "I've only been gone less than a month and you already…"

"Of course I missed you Seth." He interrupted, "why can't you see that you mean everything to me, but that's not the only reason I came to see you."

"I wasn't going to say that…" I mumbled. "I-I-I, why?"

"Why what?" He seemed irritated.

"Why do I mean something to you? I still don't get it." I asked, not sure if I wanted an answer.

"If I had a last breath, it would be for you." He said without question, "the reason this universe even exists is because of you, without you in it, nothing would matter."

"Did it exist before I was born?"

"Of course not," He half-smiled and grabbed my hand, "but I knew you'd come one way or another."

"You risked your life to see me, that was reckless if you ask me."

"If I had a life to risk." He stated bluntly. "Then it would all be worth it."

"I wish you wouldn't say this."

"How can you ask me to hide the truth?" He asked upset. "Why did we change? Why did you change? What did I do so wrong to push you away?"

For once, I didn't have an answer. I could easily run away with him and live forever like he wanted us to. But that was a part of it; I didn't want to live forever. Was it so wrong for me to not want eternal life with the one I loved? I hoped and wished that I could have the full experience with Emmett, but we couldn't. Even if he were willing to let me grow old with him still by my side, I would be self-conscience till the day I die.

"I did miss you Emmett." I said in a shaky voice. "You're always on my mind, in my head, and more so… but I can't help but think that you can find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else." His tone rose, "no one amounts to you."

"How are we going to say our goodbye's this time?" I muttered, "last time was hard enough for me, and I know for you. What are we going to do once my mom comes to get me?"

He remained silent for a few moments before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Look," He sighed, "I need to tell you my main reasons for being here."

"What is it?"

"Alice." He paused, "you disappeared from her visions."

"How?"

"It could mean anything."

"Like what?"

"She said you're going to die." He slammed on the brakes, parking on the side of the highway, Alice stopping behind us. "She can't see you, and there's a chance you could die."

"But how? W-why?"

"When someone fades from her sight, and since I asked her to keep an eye on you, it usually means that person is going to die." He bore a frown, "I hoping me being here will change things."

"You can alter my future?"

"Well, her visions are based on the most plausible actions to be taken, where your path is leading," He held onto my hand and kissed it, "it can be easily altered if someone close to

them acts on impulse. Alice didn't know I was coming, and if I hadn't, I knew she would."

"Do you think it has changed?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm hoping my visit changes it somewhat, at least until I can figure out what to do until then. If I can keep you with me as long as I can, I'll make sure nothing hurts you, especially the _mutts_ back in La Push."

"Mutts?"

"I'm guessing you're mom didn't tell you about them…" just as he was explaining, his phone rang. "WHAT?"

I could faintly hear Alice's voice on the other end.

"You can hear them?"

Another silence.

"How close?"

Before I could question about what was going on, he shifted the gear in and slammed on the gas, causing me to hold on even tighter as Alice trailed behind us in the same speed. "What's going on?"

"I thought your mom would've told you about the wolves so I wouldn't have to." He stared in the rear view mirror as he seemed to keep his eye on Alice, "but seeing how she hadn't, I will."

"The wolves from the story? The ones who kill vampires?"

"She told you?"

"Well, yeah, but they hadn't existed for centuries I think." I puzzled.

"They still do." He stated bluntly. "Those guys back there, the ones at the diner… they're a pack, and I knew from then on that they could smell me."

"Sam?"

"If that's his name, yes." He spoke, "they can be very dangerous if you speak to them in the wrong way. They're impulsive when it comes to vampires, which is the reason that they're already coming after us."

The seconds that had passed, and the moment he mentioned the wolves, I began to pick up the blurred figures to each sides of the highway. Out of instincts, I picked up Emmett's phone and called Alice to tell her to go ahead of us and don't worry about us. I'm not sure what made me do so, but a part of me thought that they wouldn't dare to hurt us, not as long as I'm here.

At least I hoped.

It was strange how the highway we were on; there was no sight of anyone else. It was as if the cars disappeared, leaving us exposed to the wolves that didn't seem to have a problem keeping up with us. A pitch-black wolf ran by my side, eyes as dark as its fur, teeth probably as long as my fingers, its body as big as a horse. It was the biggest wolf I had ever seen.

A brown russet wolf ran by Emmett's door, snapping and growling as he gave the car a shove, almost pushing us of coarse. Just then, Emmett shifted gears and picked up speed, leaving the ferocious wolves behind for a moment. Right now, fear felt like my best friend. Emmett didn't seem fazed by the massive creatures chasing us –I'm guessing he's done this before.

As we caught up with traffic, the wolves seemed to have pulled back. Without a word spoken, we arrived in the small town of Port Angeles. Alice had been waiting for us at the location given by Emmett. We were at some small restaurant, both vampires ignoring me for the moment that they needed to update Carlisle and their family as well Sue to where we were. I was speechless.

I mean, sure I knew the existence of vampires, and I just began to get used of it, but now there were wolves that were after them. After me?

"Are you okay Seth?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I stared blankly ahead. "I'm so confused."

"Ask any question you need to ask us." Emmett said as he sat next to me.

"Am I going to die?"

"No." She giggled, hardly a response I would expect. "Though, because of my mistake, I want to apologize for bringing you deeper into this supernatural life."

"Mistake?" I questioned.

"It seems there is a reason why I couldn't see you." She said softly, "I can't see the wolves or anyone who interacts with them. It did make me question why you and your mother disappeared from my sight around the same time, I kept thinking that you both might have gotten into an accident or something and didn't make it. We were all worried."

"So what do we do from here?" I asked, not feeling like eating the meal Emmett placed in front of me.

"For now," Emmett spoke as he placed his hand over mine, "we wait for what Carlisle has to say, and your mom. They're both upset that we're here, and that we dragged you into this. Carlisle thinks that it might be too risky to let you go back, and so does your mother."

"So we're running?"

"No," Alice said, "but until we're sure you can return back to your mother, she suggested that we take you to Seattle and keep you out of the sight of any pack members that could come after you."

"Are they going to kill me?"

"No," Emmett added, "you're human, it's against their laws. For now, they see Alice and me as a threat. Until we can convince them that we mean no harm to you, I'm sure you can go back."

"So you're using me as a crutch for your safety?" I know it came out wrong, but how else could I explain it? "I get it, I want you both to be okay, but now that I'm stuck in the middle of this all, what do I have to go back to other than my mother? And I don't want to end up on the run for the rest of my life. I don't want to be a vampire, and I don't want to be a wolf. I want to be me." I rambled on, "Who's to say that they're not going to change me into them when I go back."

"They can't." Emmett said, "you're born into their kind, not even a bite from them can change you. It's in their genes, and if it's in yours, then I'm sure you would've changed a long time ago."

"I'm not so sure though," Alice added, "he's seventeen Emmett, around the coming-of age to phase. He won't around us, or so Carlisle said, we're not a threat to him, and if he is a wolf, it knows this. So it won't force him to change around us."

"That's why my mom wanted us to return." I said to myself more than so, "she said that she wants me to get in touch with my roots, my culture, and my histories. Now I know what she meant. She wants me to phase."

"You can't be sure though." Alice spoke on my mom's behalf.

"It's true." I said annoyed, "of course it's the reason she wanted me away from you guys, she knew it before any of us that I wouldn't phase around you, or whatever it's called. She has to have known about the wolves back home, and that was the reason she brought me back because she knew that it would most likely pick up if I were around those of my kind. I can't believe her. I didn't think she would stoop so low that she was willing to put my life in danger just because it's what I'm supposed to be."

"Wait, wait," Emmett interrupted, "you don't know any of this for sure."

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, "I'm not going back."

"Okay, okay, just hear me out Seth," Emmett grabbed both my hands and pulled my gaze to him, "we will stay with you for however long you choose, but you said it yourself that you can't give up on your mom. You can't let this get between the love you still have for her, and before you can say anything, don't try to deny it now. You're mother is looking out for you."

"But you said it yourself," I said annoyed, "you're the one who wanted me to stay with you, you're the one that wanted me to change so I can be with you, and now you don't want me."

"I do want you with me Seth." His voice was getting shaky, "if there is a god out there, I prayed that I could have you with me, but not this way, and I don't think it would be possible anymore."

"Why?" I wasn't sure why I wanted to know. I was still guffawed over the choice whether I wanted to be like him.

"Because if your are a wolf," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "and if I bite you to change you, I could kill you. I won't do it if that's how it is."

"If a vampire bites a shifter," Alice spoke softly, "our venom that would usually rebuild the arteries and blood system of a human, would eat up the cells and insides of a shifter, thus killing a wolf it if it becomes far too fatal. Emmett or any of us will not put you through that risk."

"So I was right in my mind when I said we could never be together?" I asked Emmett, he nodded. "But as long as I'm near you guys, I most likely won't phase?"

"It's possible." Alice spoke.

"Then it's settled," I grasped Emmett's hand in mine, "I'm staying with you until we can figure this out."

It probably was one of my worse decisions I've ever made. But if I pondered on the thought for too long, then I would most likely back out and end up going back to La Push. If I had to face Sam and his gang, then I'd end up losing it, especially knowing what they were now. Or wondering who is a… wolf.

Before my mom could arrive, I phoned her and told her that I wouldn't be coming back for a while. She didn't sound too pleased to find out that I wasn't sure when I'd be back, even more upset that I knew about everything before she could tell me. It didn't help that she continued to remind me that I would have to return to face this one way or another. I just didn't want to.

At least not now.

Alice stayed close until we arrived in Seattle after a two hour-long drive. She planned to meet Carlisle in Bellingham while we settled for a couple days until I figured out what I wanted to do. Figure that the long ride would give me enough time to think, but I happened to fall asleep until we arrived at some expensive hotel. I hadn't paid much mind to what was going on other than Emmett and Alice escorting a tired me to one of the suites on the top floors.

"Get some rest Seth," Emmett cooed as he kissed my forehead, "I'll be here in the morning."

* * *

Each individual gathered in a circle, the council and elders: Billy Black, Quil Senior, and Sue Clearwater. The pack members: Sam Uley the alpha, his beta Jared Cameron, and the others Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and Quil IV Atera. All in a circle to discuss the topic of Seth Clearwater, the one wolf they hadn't understood his role would be in the tribe, if he would be a wolf or if he was just another victim to the _cold ones_ obscure plans.

Sue knew her son was safe, which was the reason she told the vampire to take her son somewhere safe until she could figure out what was going on with the pack. Lately, she had noticed the differences in personalities that the pack members had around her son compared to others. She had the eerie feeling that her son could be in more danger being around the pack if she wasn't careful.

"Why did you permit your son to leave?" Billy asked Sue.

"Seth knows about them being vampires, but not about the tribe's shape shifters." She stated, shocking the crowd, "if I hadn't let him go and the pack ended up disposing of the vampires, Seth would never trust us and he would never forgive me. I did what I had to do."

"But you put him at risk." Sam said angrily.

"I know they wouldn't hurt my son, but now I'm not so sure about you guys." She addressed each pack member. "I'm sure you're willing to speak on behalf of your pack, after all, you are the alpha."

It angered Sam to hear this. From Sue's tone; it felt as if she was mocking his leadership. "What are you insinuating?"

"You know exactly what I mean Samuel." She addressed the younger man, "at first I thought it was a crush, but then, as I examined the situation, you all couldn't be fancying my son without a purpose."

"What is she speaking of Sam?" The elder of the group finally spoke up.

"Nothing important." Sam attempted to drop the subject.

"If it wasn't important, Sue wouldn't need to address it," Billy spoke up, "now what does she mean by you and the other's fancying her son?"

Sam remained speechless and the rest of the pack stayed at mute. It was a difficult subject for all of them to discuss seeing how the council didn't approve much of homosexuality, but that's exactly what it seemed to be. Where could they begin to explain their urges for the younger teen? The council would most likely look down upon the pack as well as the people who knew about them.

"I wouldn't bring it to the council's attention for the reason you all are looking at us now, it's embarrassing." Sam spoke.

"We lay no judgment if we are clueless to what you're saying Sam," the elder spoke, "if you can state this clear, it would do us all good."

"It has come beyond our control, all of us." Sam paused to recall and rethink the things he wanted to mention and the things he preferred to exclude. "Our sex-drives have become a nuisance for us. It began as something as simple as the sight of a girl or woman's body part, and our bodies would go haywire and we'd all be looking for ways to extinguish the urges. We couldn't… have interactions with women, it just seemed to worsen, but as soon as Seth had arrived, the itch and or urges died down, or steered towards him."

"You've been fantasizing about my son?" Sue asked almost disgusted.

"Is this true?" The elder had asked. Sam nodded uncomfortably. "Well, this explains a lot."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paul mumbled, annoyed of the topic already.

"Seth is what they call a birthing instrument." The elder spoke, "a very rare specimen if you ask me."

"What the hell is a birthing instrument?" Sam asked.

**A/N: Well I hope you're all still enjoying this. Apologies for the long wait too; I've just been busy as always. **

**Shoutouts to ****Demon2Angel, sammypants, Zexion12, WolfPacFaan, rabidmutt03, Hank's Lady****, ****darius prince of the sea****, ****ShignitLuvzTwilight****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****Shalette****, ****alykat14****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****purpleVampire22****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Delfuri****,**** and the guests. I appreciate your reviews. Also thanks to those who favorited and alerted. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	7. Chapter 7

**D: Disclaimed**

_Guest: It's somewhat still a challenge to put Seth and Emmett together. Emmett has his doubts too, their relationship would always be considered a forbidden love. Whether they get through it or not, the treaty cannot be re-negotiated for the reason that wolves were never meant to be with vampires. I think if it were to work for them, they'd have to leave the tribe as well as their coven. Things just cant be that easy sometimes.  
_

* * *

"Imprints exist, a fair genetic form where our bloodlines that can be continued onto the next generation accurately. An imprint -usually a woman- can carry on the gene enough to keep the shifter gene alive. But," the elder paused, "when a birthing instrument is brought into the picture, they birth the future generation of each wolf phased, which gives plausible reasons why a pack larger than yours hasn't formed, Seth is that reason."

"Are you saying that my Seth is responsible for birthing the next generation of wolves?" Sue asked.

The elder nodded. "This usually happens when a great threat will be brought upon us. Since there has been no record of a female shifter, a younger male will take on that role of what they call a submissive. Only he will be strong enough to bring the next generation of full-blooded shifters, and he will carry each of the dominants litters until he has fulfilled his duty, when that has happened, then the shifter can stop phasing."

"How can you be so sure old man?" Sam questioned.

"Because during the times when the pale faces were known of just like humans were, a birthing instrument had been born to prepare for the war that took place three decades later." The elder spoke. "I know this sounds a bit unlikely, but it came as a great virtue when the pack needed to protect these lands. Because of this, the vampires went into seclusion and remained there just as we kept our secret."

"So are you saying that something wicked this way comes old man?" Billy now questioned.

"Indeed." He muttered, "which is why you need to retrieve the boy," He addressed Sam. "He needs to return and fulfill his duties."

"Are you suggesting that my son returns here and becomes a piece of meat to the pack?" Sue asked upset and offended. "You can't seriously think Seth will come willingly, and I'm sure that you can't just kidnap him, especially if his boyfriend has a say in…" Sue paused, stumbled upon her words and regretting mentioning that her son was with his boyfriend, and an enemy.

"Boyfriend?" Jacob stood, clenching his fists with his face tensed from anger.

"He's a boy and a friend." Sue tried to cover her mistake, but realized that it was too late as the pack members walked out the door without another word spoken.

"If he is near the _cold ones,_" the elder addressed Sue, "that could mean trouble for them too."

"How so?"

"If word gets out, your boy's life could be in far much more danger than it might be." He said in a low tone, "I'm sure the society of vampires have been keeping tabs on our kind. If they discover the next birthing instrument is born, they'll destroy it."

"But how could they know?" Billy spoke, "are they expecting it."

The old man turned to face Billy, "Myths become legends, legends become stories, and stories become reality, even they know that. The only thing we can depend on is that they don't know when it is going to happen."

"So there's a chance that they will never know." The old man nodded, "but what if Seth never phases, would it still be in effect?" Sue asked.

"No, only until he phases. But if he doesn't, the magic in our kind could fade forever." The man sighed, "A lot of this is based on the histories of monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Children of the moon, slaves to the sun, sorcerers to mother earth… and so on…"

"You mean werewolves, vampires and witches?" Billy asked. "But our son's don't phase during a full moon, werewolves are known to be nothing but a myth."

"Need I repeat myself?" The elder grumbled. "Besides, none of them are known to exist in our time, with the centuries, most have evolved or had become extinct. Something tells me that because of this, it resulted in the _pale faces_ to rejuvenate the ancient kind to wreak havoc on earth. It's been their ambition to come known without the inflictions of other species trying to take their thrown."

"I don't understand." Sue stared puzzled.

"My grandfather spoke of a day when all hell will break lose." The elder spoke up, "vampires strive to have control of society, with that; they will hunt our kind, breed and feed off of humans like blood farms, the same we humans do with livestock."

"Then why the monsters?" Billy asked.

"Protection." Old Quil continued. "The purpose of the birthing instrument is to stop this. Full-blooded shifters are known to take on covens of twenty alone, imagine how it would be with packs of them."

Both Sue and Billy were shocked to hear this. What was the reason that these… histories were being kept from the pack? They both felt that Sam should know this. As much as Sue had tried to find a different route for her son, she began to feel that this could be the only way.

"Call the pack off," Sue ordered as she stood up, "I'll retrieve Seth myself, I know he will listen to me."

"It's too late Sue." The elder spoke, "I'm guessing they've picked up some clues and are on their way as we speak."

"But I know where he is."

**Seth's POV**

I missed this, travelling with Emmett and listening to him sing poorly along to whatever song played on the radio; he sure wasn't doing any justice to the guy rapping on the radio. But he sure made me laugh with little effort. I knew it was his intentions just release the tensions from earlier.

But now I wondered what I had gotten myself into. I'm in love with a vampire and apparently I'm not supposed to. It was evident when Emmett had told me that he could no longer change me as he had hoped. Did it bother him that I just might not be able to live for an eternity with him? Did it bother him that I might become a wolf, his sworn enemy according to laws? Would he still love me if I ever did change into a wolf?

That scared me now.

I guess me having full control of this was something I needed. I was the one who didn't want to become immortal for the reason that I didn't want to live forever. But now that I didn't really have the option, I was beginning to lean more toward that option. I guess that makes me egocentric.

"You okay Seth? You haven't really said anything since we left Port Angeles?"

"I'm fine," I shuffled and adjusted my seatbelt. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything." I replied in all honesty. "I found it hard to believe when you told me that you and your family were vampires, but I found a way to still love you no matter the circumstances. But now, everything is limited between us. If I do become a wolf, something tells me that we can never be together after that." He gave a sigh, "I want you to still be a part of my life, and I know that makes me egotistical. I kind of ruined it for us."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true." I exclaimed, "If I was meant to be your mate, then why can't I be with you? Because of my heritage, you've been punished to love me without much explanation."

"Now stop that." He said now angered, "I fell in love with you for you, not what I thought we could have. In the beginning of our relationship, it hadn't really crossed my mind to change you. I was looking for ways to keep you human and happy, and when you'd leave this earth, I'd find a way to go with you."

"Really?" I asked, "Well what changed your mind?"

"The thought of never seeing that beautiful smile for one day." He admitted, "I wanted you all to myself, and if I could really live for an eternity with you by my side, nothing else would matter. I gave you the option because I wanted you to know that I was willing to face the challenges of keeping our love intact. I knew once you'd change that there would be consequences, but I was ready to face those in order to be with you."

"Consequences?"

"Carlisle is biased on changing a human, he prefers we don't in order to keep all humanity as it is." He muttered as he steered the wheel through the intersections, "you'd have to be dying in order for him to permit it. It would have to be a life and death situation in order for me to give you the bite. But then, a part of me was vastly afraid of doing it."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to kill you Seth." He held onto my hand, "I always feared that I might have harmed you and drained you rather than changed you."

We hadn't spoken much about the topic after that.

We arrived at the Grand Hyatt Hotel as the bellhop opened my door and greeted Emmett and me. Another had retrieved our bags as Alice led the way to the front entrance. I came to a surprise as I noticed Jasper at the checkout with the room keys. He'd be sharing one with his wife while I shared with Emmett.

The plan was to keep an eye on me until they had felt it was safe to see my mother. I hadn't spoken to her since we arrive in Port Angeles; she had informed me that she would keep us updated to let us know when it would be safe to return. But when I arrived at the room and decided to call her, there was no answer. I wasn't sure if I should be worried.

"Still no answer?" Emmett asked while handing me a drink.

"No." I sighed, "I know I shouldn't worry either."

"Then don't"

"But it's my mother Emmett."

"I know," he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably still meeting with the council and the pack."

I let out a yelp when he practically scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. Lying next to Emmett was never a good idea; we always ended up regretting it whenever we pulled away from the lust in the atmosphere. A part of me wanted to give myself fully to the brute, but most of me was afraid to give in.

I admit. I'm self-conscious when it comes to Emmett. He' built like a Greek god, and I was considered a scrawny teen in comparison. Sure his words of assurance helped somewhat, but I didn't want to disappoint.

Then there was the factor of him hurting me. I've heard it over and over about how much he wanted me, but his strength would become uncontrollable if brought to such a level of excitement. He'd literally split me in half and shatter what was left of me. Or so he says. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the most cherished moment of his existence –his words not mine.

But tonight. Tonight was a bit different. Lately, the thought of sex made me spring into action. It didn't help that I was all over the vampire. He's irresistible as far as I could see, especially his touch. The heat now subsiding through me was being dampened by the coolness of his body meshing against mine, like an icicle cooling my body on a hot summer day. His erection pressed against mine, hard as a rock and rubbing against the inside of my thigh next to my dick.

I could smell his lust.

With his massive frame above mine, he was now grinding against me causing discomfort as I could feel his hard-on push against me. Instead of complaining about it, I switched roles and now sat on his lap with my lips sloppily kissing his. I rotated my hips and ground my ass on top of his lap as he moaned from the friction.

Normally, this isn't something I would do. I would never be the one to begin our make-out session, but I just couldn't stop myself. I tried. But I was pulled deeper in as I began to remove his shirt to reveal his chiseled abs and muscular frame. His granite skin rubbed against me, his arms now groping my ass with every dirty thought vacating my thoughts. I wanted to pleasure this man.

The more I tried to debate that I was causing trouble, the more it didn't make sense. I wanted this, so did he. Why stop it?

"Wait! Wait, babe!" He pulled back, "are you sure you want to do this? I don't know if I can control myself."

_No,_ "Of course." I leaned in again and took over his lips once again.

"But Seth?" He held my frame in his hands, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Please Emmett…" _I was begging now?_ "I need this just as much as you do."

"Your eyes?" He glanced and stared as I pulled away to shut them, "your eyes are pitch black?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "they do that." _I was lying now?_

"No they don't." He stared into them again, "something's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong." I argued, "Please Emmett."

"Room service!" The knock on the door was enough to bring me back. I gave Emmett a puzzled stare as I recalled us never actually ordering anything.

He walked to the door to what I was sure to inform them that they've gotten the wrong room. Just as I heard the door creak open, Emmett came crashing through the small hallway and into the desk that the flat screen TV sat upon. I jumped up to see both Sam and Jacob standing at the entrance with expressions that were deadly enough to make a person dig their own grave.

"EMMETT!" I raced over to help him up, but before I could, my arm was yanked and I ended up in Sam's arms.

"Get off of me!" I snarled, "let me go."

I turned to see Jacob give Emmett a kick. I screamed for Emmett as he flew across the room an into the glass doors, causing them to shatter above him. Glass fell and landed around him just as Sam began to drag me out of the room. I didn't have the strength to escape, and my screams were muffled with a cloth shoved into my mouth being taped in. It was Paul that was carrying me away just as Sam and Jared raced back to the room. I tried screaming for Alice and Jasper, but before I could peep another muffled scream, Paul apologized to me for a reason I hadn't known until his fist connected with my face, knocking me out cold and into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The room was scattered with furniture. Emmett lay weakened under the broken dresser and a mattress on top of that. Everything had been destroyed from the sudden sneak attack from the Quileute wolf pack. It was an unfair fight for Emmett; he was left to face the three shape-shifters, barely making it out there alive if it hadn't been for the fast approach of his sister and her husband.

Sam and his pack had disappeared just before a battle could break out. Their mission consisted of getting the 'birthing instrument' back to La Push without conflict. It was never Sam's intention to actually harm the vampire, but actions needed to be taken in order to get Seth out of there. Sam understood that consequences would be faced from Seth after the pandemonium, which is the reason he had ordered the pack not to dispose of the _boyfriend._ It wasn't a good start to woo the younger teen.

Alice and Jasper had arrived in the room to find a very upset Emmett. Mild cuts and scrapes grazed all over his body from the inflictions of Jacob and Jared, and it infuriated the vampire that he was caught off guard. He paced the room and kicked a few things aside as he muttered to himself angrily.

"How did they find us?" Alice asked shocked from the scene.

"I don't fucking know." Emmett cursed and kicked another object. "I should've known they would come."

"We couldn't have known that they would go to certain extents to retrieve Seth." Jasper elaborated, "we underestimated their resources as well as their wit."

"Jasper's right Emmett." Alice added, "I don't think Sue had informed them, but something tells me that they're able to sense Seth's location no matter the circumstances."

"But now they fucking have him!" Emmett fumed, "we have to go and get him."

"But it's too risky right now." Alice pulled her brother back as he was about to exit the room. "We have to strategize."

"We don't have time," Emmett turned to his sister, "he could end up phasing and we will lose the fight before it even began."

"I'm afraid we're bound to lose no matter the circumstances," Jasper added, "with every shape-shifter, its in their blood to phase. We can't stop it even if we tried, Seth is no exception."

"Doesn't mean I can't fucking try."

Instead of taking the stairs or the elevator, Alice and Jasper followed Emmett as he hopped down to the bottom from balcony to balcony.

Down in the lobby, the pack had already passed through. Paul convinced the staff that Seth needed to go to the hospital from fainting. In the lot, they had pulled out of the dark cave-like exit and drove onto the street and out of the city.

Emmett watched angrily as the taillights of Jacob's truck faded down the street. Alice had pulled her Camaro up next to him, ordering the larger vampire to get in. They began maneuvering through the streets to catch eye of the two vehicles racing through the streets.

"What are you doing Alice?" Emmett asked upset. They were passing the two vehicles and leaving them far behind.

"We're going to stop them up ahead near the abandoned spots. Carlisle will meet us in Port Angeles and we'll bring Seth up into the protected boundaries in Canada." She informed her brother.

"But it's even risky for us to pass through." Emmett argued. "The surrounding packs would be chasing us until they captured us."

"It's our only hope." Alice spoke, as Jasper remained silent in the back.

The protected boundaries had been known by the Olympic coven only. They had discovered the area just as Carlisle has made his escape centuries ago from the Volturi. With his escape, he was able to throw the surrounding packs off to reach a destination that none could enter. The ten-mile radius surrounded the cabin that Carlisle had built, keeping him safe for the reasons that the pack had never stepped out of their boundaries. Four packs in total protected the areas around the spot, none willing to expand their protected areas for the reason that none of them could come to an agreement that who would protect the area.

It truly was a sanctuary for any vampire that could reach it.

Alice pulled into a quiet rest stop, parking the car in the hidden lot surround by brush. All three vampires stood guard to watch for the Chevrolet truck to pass with the blue bronco following.

But they had never showed up.

It had been a convenience that Sam and Paul had known the back roads back home. From one of the exits, it had led to reserve protected lands and a provincial park. Sam and his pack drove through the muddy climate and treacherous roads to reach the other side. Once they would reach the destination point, it would be up to Embry and Quil to carry Seth back in their wolf forms to throw the coven off.

Sam knew that they would expect that they took a different route sooner or later; this was his plan to have them follow until they could no longer do so. If they were caught, Seth would already be back at the reservation under the protection of Embry and Quil.

"Make sure you don't let him leave your sight." Sam ordered Embry while tying Seth in a bundle on top of the wolf's back. "Don't let anyone near him!"

Back at the rest stop Emmett had been shaken out of thought at the ring of his phone. The caller-ID displayed Sue's name blinking across the screen.

"They took him!" Emmett seethed.

"I discovered that." She replied. "They're already bringing him back. You wont find them."

"Why not?" Emmett asked still angry.

"They're passing the Olympic National Forest and through the parks." Sue replied, "They should be arriving in Forks soon then La Push."

"Where are you? And how do you know this?"

"I'm just leaving Squamish harbor, and Sam had called me and told me that they were already on their way back." Sue explained. "They don't know I'm staying in contact, but I wouldn't doubt that they suspect it. I sort of spilled the info that you were his boyfriend at the time."

"Will he be okay?" Emmett asked concerned.

"They won't hurt him." She replied, "they will more of protect him. Emmett?"

"I can't let you see Seth anymore."

"What? Why?" Emmett asked quickly.

But Sue hung up before she could give explanation.

Sue let a tear fall down her cheek. She sat in her car deep in thought. She had made it her mission to protect her son from the pack and any vampire that might want him, even if that had meant that she was only a human.

Across the state and deep in the forests, two wolves raced across the country with Seth strapped to Embry's back, Seth still unconscious as they inched closer to the their destination. It might have been an easier task if Seth hadn't awakened and began to squirm from their grasp.

Embry struggled to keep the human on his back, but the ties had loosened and the wolf dropped Seth. Seth cursed at the wolves while the both now stood in their naked forms. Quil had taken hold of the teen while he continued to struggle to break loose. Seth's fist connected with the wolf's face, surprisingly not harming Seth in the process. Both of the shape-shifters knew that Seth's body was beginning to endure the change; Seth had proved this as he maneuvered from the two shape-shifter's grasp. In a blink of an eye, Seth was able to escape, but his scent still strong.

The chase had begun between the three.

A couple hours later, Sam and the others were getting closer to their destination. They weren't far from La Push, and even close to the town of Forks. Once they reached the reservation and Sam's house, Sam had noticed the worried expressions on his pack mates.

"Where is he?" Sam asked slamming the truck door.

"He escaped." Quil replied in resistance.

"You let him escape!" Sam boomed.

"We didn't let him escape." Embry fended, "he was able to break from the ropes and he ran off in a unexplainable pace."

"He's faster than we are Sam." Quil added.

"He phased?" Jacob asked.

"No." They both said in unison.

"He was still human Sam," Embry added, "Sam?"

"What?" The alpha fumed.

"I think the vampire bit him."

Back at the rest stop, Alice had been exchanging conversations with Carlisle over the phone. Carlisle had already been waiting at the destination to prepare for Seth's arrival.

"Emmett?" Alice approached her brother, "Carlisle wants to speak to you."

"What?" Emmett held the phone to his ear.

"I fear we still need to retrieve Seth." Carlisle spoke.

"And how do you expect we do that Carlisle?" It wasn't Emmett's intentions to be sarcastic towards his father, but he was too upset to care.

"We need to get in contact with the tribe and hope to meet some sore of agreement," Carlisle paused, "for Seth's safety."

"What are you talking about Carlisle? The pack would never agree to let us bring Seth there. I get the feeling Sue isn't telling me something."

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle changed the subject.

"She's not letting me see Seth."

"That could be a problem." Carlisle said.

"Why?"

"Well, when I came here to make preparations for Seth's arrival, Bejamin and Tia were already here." Carlisle explained.

"From the Egyptian coven?"

"The very same."

**A/N: Okay I need to stop there because I'm getting a little carried away. I apologize for the long wait for this update, and I hope to get back on my weekly schedules. **

**As always, shout outs to the reviewers ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****darius prince of the sea****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Zexion12****, ****Shalette****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****allroadseastandwest****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****Romancegeek13****, ****shihana no ki****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****alykat14****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****Delfuri****, ****SoundShield11**** and Guest. Also thanks to the ones who alerted and favored this one.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this one in awhile, I hope I haven't lost any readers either, but I do have a good reason for it. I've re-written this chapter about five times because I just didn't know how I could approach this all after the last chapter. I had an idea for a more complex story line, but it would've steered the story away from what was important, and it would've been a more difficult task to piece the story together. So, thanks to rAbiDmutt03, I was able to still keep the story intact to the point I had been very happy with the outcome.**

**D: Disclaimed**

**Check out Little Red Ace's fic 'Little Red Wolf.' He's just beginning to write so I hope you take the time to welcome him.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Benjamin sat across the table next to his mate Tia, holding her hand tightly in his. Both their eyes gleaming red and skin as smooth as most vampires. Both of their expressions remained blank, discomfort in their postures and mute in our presence. Something had to definitely be wrong.

"Amun has sent me with a warning." He said in an accent.

"Please, word your message." Carlisle said.

"It is in regards to the Volturi," Benjamin stared at his mate, than me. "They've sent the guards out to seek the pack that may hold a wolf they call the host."

"The host?" We all asked in unison.

"The key to what's stopping them." Tia spoke, "the host is responsible for birthing the next generation of indomitable shifters."

"Every century or so," Benjamin added, "When our species seems to pick back up in numbers, the invincible army of shape-shifters seek out our kind to lessen our numbers again. It is said that these shifters can dispose of covens alone, and because the Volturi have been rebuilding their armies with gifted vampires, they don't want to risk losing them because of what these shifters can do."

"Why warn us?" I asked.

"Because Amun had heard that they're coming to ask your coven of the pack of shape-shifters you could possibly be acquainted with." Benjamin replied. "Word has spread that you might possibly be mated with one."

"Seth's not a shifter, not yet." I argued.

"Then use this information as an alibi," Benjamin implied.

"No offense," Rosalie interrupted, "but why help Emmett when it goes against even your existence. I love my brother, and I've grown fond of Seth, and what if he is this host that you speak of, doesn't it go against you too?"

"Because if Emmett forms this bond," Tia spoke, "his mate won't be able to produce the next generation, but unfortunately, the Volturi still claims the power they seek. They won't rest until he's dead –that is if he is the host."

"It's a conflictions we're willing to face, the battle between the hierarchy that only us need to face." Benjamin added, "Wolves are born to kill our kind. If there were a way to form an alliance with them, then maybe we could have a chance, but I don't see that happening."

"Maybe Seth is the key to all of this then?" Esme added, "Maybe he can be the balance to all of this."

"But they won't associate with us, let alone any coven that feeds off of humans," Carlisle added, "It goes against everything they stand for."

"Then, I'll talk to Seth."

**Sam's POV**

The more he ran, the more lost I had become. Seth didn't want to come home, even when Sue tried, he refused to step foot on the reservation without any assurance that we'd stand clear. I could easily agree that we'd stand clear, but that would be lying. Seth became the center of my universe, the center of all of ours in fact.

Billy was sure I had imprinted on the teen, but it didn't make sense that we all were affected in the same way. Quil explained his theories, and now it was all beginning to make sense. As much as it should disgust me, but the thought of Seth carrying my pups; exhilarated me. I hadn't been more content with the thought.

He'd be the den mother, the root to our future generations. But there had been some serious issues that we would need to face once and if Seth agreed to birth our pups, which of us would father the first sons. Who had that right? Would we battle each other out for the privilege, or would we leave it up to Seth to decide?

I could hear his thoughts, and it crushed me to hear that he wanted to return to _his_ vampire. He would if he knew where to look, or so I'd assume. But something told me that he was feeling the pull as we were. He was trapped because of us. He wouldn't admit it, but sometimes I could feel his heartache.

What was lust, the need for him –was replaced by the gesture of pure love. I no longer want the exception of having my way with the beautiful teen, but to have the sanctum of being his lover and mate. I wanted nothing more than to find him and take care of him like the rest of the pack had. Even Paul's perspective changed on Seth.

For the first time, I've seen him and Jared's expectations change for the better, each conjuring up possible scenarios to woo the submissive. They were willing to face the challenges to do so, even if Sue wasn't too pleased of our intentions.

She encouraged her son to stay far away as possible.

But Seth always came back.

**Jacob's POV**

If I could falter to a good nights rest, I would –because in my dreams, Seth was with me and only me. His petite figure remained by my side, soothed by my touch, as I was to his, panged from the separation for a moment, and content with being each others everything. In my dreams –I was Seth's everything.

Even though I've gotten close to him, he would always find an escape. It was shattering to see the frightened expression he gave me the last two times he spotted me. He didn't love me the way I love him. He despised me, frightened from my existence and frustrated from my constant appearance.

But I will cherish the moment I had seen his wolf. The beautiful sand colored fur, his frame smaller than most of us, and his piercing grey eyes that stared deep within me the moment I had laid eyes on him. Perfect couldn't even describe just how… perfect he really was.

I couldn't stay away from him. If I wasn't home trying to take my mind off of him, I was out on patrol looking for him. It had almost gotten me killed if it wasn't for Embry's quick reaction to save my ass when a nomad made a sneak attack. It was becoming far too risky for any of us to be on patrol when our heads weren't in the game.

But my biggest fear was that Seth was out there all-alone. I'm not sure if he had come across any leeches, but I'm hoping that he was able to take care of himself. His wolf was quick, far more swift than any of us I was sure. He blended with the forest; the trunks of the trees hid him well. The forest hid him well, but kept him hidden from me.

I already had it bad and I didn't even have the chance to be with Seth, he was already holding onto a bit of me I knew I would never get back. No one mattered. The confusion I had before of whether I was straight or gay, they all directed towards the wolf that wouldn't come near us. I didn't give a shit what people would say about me, but if they tainted the name Seth Clearwater, I'd break every bone in their body before disposing them. Some call it being obsessive, I call it protecting.

Now only if Seth would let me.

If only he'd come home and give me a chance at least, I'd find solace in life. But now, it seems as if has been slipping from my fingers, everything, and it almost seems too late for apologies, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep trying. As stubborn as it sounds, but my wolf won't let me.

Which is the reason I'm going out there again, and I'm not coming back until I find Seth and bring him back.

**Seth's POV**

Phasing; something I wasn't a big fan of. I've only been able to return to myself –my human self, twice. But each time hadn't lasted that long. It almost felt like being a wolf was more comfortable than walking on my two feet. None of it made sense. I was losing a battle against myself, and I wasn't sure exactly what that fight was.

I wanted to go home, in my own bed for once, but that seemed to be out of the question. My own mother doesn't even want me to come home because she feels I'm a lot safer out here rather than my own home. It surprised me that she knew who I was when I approached her as a giant wolf; it hadn't even fazed her that I could be some monster that could easily tear her to bits. But that hadn't stopped her from telling me that the pack wouldn't settle until I returned to the reservation, but that wasn't an option for her at least. There was something she just wasn't telling me; just that she was hoping I could get passed what I was supposedly about to face.

It didn't help that Jacob and Sam were so insistent in tracking me down. I mean, so did the others, but those two were just animals when I entered their sight. It was an effort to keep my thoughts at bay, more for the reason; I didn't want them in my head, or vice versa.

They've listened a couple times whenever I would be contemplating on my next move. But being a wolf doesn't exactly make it easy for me to block my thoughts when all I had was time to think. I missed Emmett, and that seemed to upset the pack as it was. I missed my vampire, but a part of me wanted to return home and see exactly who was in the pack.

But I had been in denial for quite some time now. The worse part of it is that they knew this. I was falling for them, in different ways of course. Whichever it was, it all led to thinking of exactly why and how I thought of each of them as boyfriend material.

Because I couldn't return to Emmett, I would often sit alone in the den I had secretly dug –thinking of each wolf and who they were as a man. It always came to being in a relationship with one of them seeing how now I was thought of as an enemy to the man I truly wanted to be with. I couldn't say loved and dedicated myself fully to either, because now, I was beginning to question that notion too.

Sam had always been the kind one to me, sometimes a little too kind for me. I'm stubborn, I'll admit that, and if it was always about pleasing me without any disputes, I'm not sure if I could handle it. Sometimes being with someone that is _too_ perfect for you can be a problem, and Sam just might be that.

Jacob was different. How? Well that I'm not sure of either. He wasn't like Sam of course, that much I could say. I mean, he's been jealous from the moment we met; it didn't take a genius to know that he was a bit assertive. I mean, I wasn't even with him and he was acting if I was his, like I belonged to him. I hate possessiveness. Well with Emmett, it was different –he seemed to know how to do it in a sexy way; if that had been possible. But, after the past week or so –lost track of time- he's been far more considerate than I had imagined. Sure he tracked me down when I had asked him to leave me alone, and now that he's applied himself to my requests, I was beginning to miss his presence.

Paul is aggressive. A big turn-off for most of the time, but it was like a cat-mouse game with him, and it excited me in a kinky way. None of them could catch me, that I was thankful for, but that hadn't stopped Paul until he ran out of breath or became frustrated and phased back, cursing away and promising that he would find me eventually. It was easy to mock him too, I knew his motivations and I would often send him images of me doing something sexual to frustrate him. I guess I enjoyed the danger of it.

When Paul was out here, so was Jared. They kind have reminded me of good-cop, bad-cop when it came to chasing me down. Paul would be laying threats while Jared would be trying to make a compromise with me to come back to the rez. That would often go out the window whenever he'd catch the images I'd thrown at Paul. It did scare the shit out of me a couple times when they were close to succeeding. I keep saying that I wouldn't do it again, but it was an adrenaline that I needed.

Curiosity reached the best of me whenever I'd see Embry and Quil out here. Neither would push to acknowledge me the same way as the others. They'd notice me, ask if I was okay, and sometimes plea for me to come home –wherever home was. It was kind of a bore to have them out here, but that wouldn't block their thoughts of comforting me. Images often came my way whenever they'd be worried for me, cuddling me and making sure that I was okay, that I returned the love I had felt with every memory played out for me. It brought out the softer side of me, though I would never let them know how it affected me. It kind of reminded me of Emmett at times.

One in particular was of Embry and I standing at the peak of the cliffs that weren't familiar to me, his arms wrapped around me and mine holding onto his as we stared out in the ocean. The conversations always were of how perfect life was, and me sometimes agreeing to it. Then there was that promise to always protect me, to keep me safe and loved like how he thought I deserved.

A pang of guilt always hit me every time he'd replay it.

I wasn't sure if I could give any of them that, especially Embry. He reminded me so much of Sam, and both seemed far too good to be true. I couldn't handle a fairy-tale life, a good as it sounds. It just wouldn't feel real.

As I lay in the den, pondering on these thoughts, I wondered if Emmett was thinking of me, if he missed me just as much as I missed him. I would run to him, but not like this, not what I am now. It didn't feel right anymore, and as much as I tried to deny and curse the thoughts, I couldn't help but know that they were true.

Right now, I've never felt so alone.

I thought my life complicated the moment I discovered Emmett's secret. At first I thought, what the hell was I doing dating a man who feeds of humans? I have to break up with him in a gentle way so he can't kill me in the end. I have to find a safe way out of this without him hurting me. But in a brink second, things had changed.

Recollections of our past couple months had been labeled as the best months of my life. The more I tried to deny that I no longer loved the vampire, the harder it was for me to say that I didn't want to be with him. I couldn't tell him that I loved him "loved him," because that would give him the hope that I would be with him forever even though it scared me to death to do so. Eternity was a long time, and that's what he was asking of me.

Does it really make me selfish, or honest?

Days seemed to drag now, and time just wasn't worth killing. Speaking of killing, nothing has really come across other than the couple nomads who almost maimed Jacob when he foolishly came searching for me. After that, the forests remained calm. No vampires and no one to actually attack me like I suspected. Or what Sam and Jacob suspected, they used it on various occasions to make me return to the rez, but I wouldn't budge.

I could see the frustrations build on both sides now. For whatever the pack's reasons were, they seemed to up their chase and keep me on my toes for most of the time, and me; I cursed myself for thinking that I was ready to give in because I wanted to go home, even if that meant I would be in the arms of one of the guys I had made drastic efforts to stand clear of.

Then came the sexual frustrations I had begun to face day by day. It had to have been another week passed, at least it felt as if so, and I was becoming a horn dog just as much as they were. Or used to. Past tense really doesn't matter anymore, all that did was the fact that I was ready to bed the first guy in sight, unfortunately for me, that was no one other than Jacob Black as the tall russet wolf lingering through the darks forests. I knew he was still looking for me, and to block his erotic fantasies that had involved me, were coming hard to resist.

He followed the same routine as the others whenever they came out here, kicking his feet back and moaning as if he was a dog in heat, or tracking down a dog in heat, either way, the display had drawn me closer in. It was as if my body was taking over and my human self awakened the closer I came to the wolf.

Peaking across the clearing, becoming a silhouette to his eye, he stared straight towards me. I watched intently as he jerked his head back and let out a howl in the night. With the mystical call, I began to pace towards the large wolf in my naked form. I couldn't stop myself even if I had tried; it was all just too intriguing to turn away. It didn't help either that what was the wolf was now a large naked man walking towards me with his package dangling between his legs forming a shadow that let me know just how big he was. But that still didn't stop me.

I licked my lips just as he did, his large hands resting on my waist and pulling me into his chest, feeling his cock come to life from my touch. His skin warmer than the usual, his breathes as heavy as mine while his hands traveled up my sides and caressing every part of my body. He cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss that I just couldn't describe. It brought my body to life and my flaccid cock came to life within seconds.

The moment he released my lips from his, he panted heavily and began to flutter kisses all over my face, my hands now grazing his body in admiration. The moon shun on his body as well as mine, revealing the darkness impaled in his eyes.

Before I could realize my actions, I spun him with little effort and shoved him against the tree with his back crushing the bark. My hands were now running across his body as well as my lips tasting the sweat that trailed across his eight pack. He moaned just as my tongue slicked over his nipple, his dick poking my chest and his hands now gripping onto my scalp.

In a quick pace my body was lifted and tackled against the forest floor. My back was now rubbing against the soft soil with Jacob groping his body against mine. My legs wrapped around him just as he began to attack my neck and suck on my skin. My hands were now pinching the skin on his back the same time he continued to grind his cock against mine, sending me on cloud nine whenever I'd feel the heat trapped between us.

I grunted when he would graze his teeth against my collarbone. It wasn't like me to do the same, but I had –I even bit down on his shoulder. Caught in such a predicament, I wanted so much more. So I took matters into my own hands as I shoved him forward and flipped us so that I was now sitting above him. He whined as I began to grind my ass near his groin, making him growl and slap my rear.

Whenever he tried to sit up, I pushed his shoulders back and slammed him back against the ground to attack his lips. I could feel the tip of his cock as he tried to push forward to enter me, but I wouldn't let him. My arms were now wrapped around his neck with my hands tangled in his hair and my lips tasting his. The up and down motion was enough to drive us both crazy, but I wanted this to last.

He didn't seem to pleased that I was in control, and he hadn't stopped trying to flip me back over so I was under him. Just as he was close to doing so, I backed away and crawled backwards with his eyes never leaving me. When he would crawl towards me, I would crawl further back and motion my index finger back and forth to tease him even more. If he wanted me, it was going to be my way. That I was sure of.

Until the howls began.

Like a shock to my body, I was alert to the predicament I was in. I knew of the actions I was about to take, but now… It came to mind that I was about to do something I was sure I might regret.

Jacob stood up and stalked towards me with lust still written in his expression. Before he could have time to take hold of me once again, I leapt out of his path and stumbled across the brush before taking off in a break neck pace. I was in some serious trouble now, and I wouldn't doubt that the entire pack was closing in on me.

It then dawned on me that Jacob had called them out.

Tonight would be the night they were going to capture me. At least that's what they thought. I wasn't about to give in when I had made it this long. There was only one option I had until I could figure things out. The encounter with Jacob proved one thing to me; I could withstand their determination to take me.

I was going home.

**Emmett's POV**

"They declined our request." Carlisle said.

"Did they even try to hear us out?" I asked frustrated.

"They won't budge Emmett." Carlisle sighed, "they insisted on letting nature take its course. They haven't spoken on the whereabouts of Seth, just that he's safe and will fulfill his pack duties."

"He changed?" I asked almost crushed from the news.

"They haven't confirmed that either," Carlisle continued, "I imagine so, Billy has spoken about how prophecies needed to be fulfilled, something tells me that Seth could be what Benjamin had mentioned."

"Carlisle?" I groaned in defeat, "I can't just stand by and let them hurt Seth, I need to see him."

"Well there is only one thing we can do for now," he held onto Esme's hand, then looking around the room to me.

"What?" I asked hopeful.

"We need to move back to Forks."

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait, I'll try not to take so long for the update. I will let you know that I will be gone all week next week, so I might not have time to write until the week after. So please be patient. **

**And of course, shoutouts go to ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****rAbiDmutt03, Hank's Lady, Zexion12****, ****Little Red Ace****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****purpleVampire22****, ****Shalette****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****darius prince of the sea****, ****Guest, alykat14****, ****Happy paramour****, ****SpArKiE37****, and ****allroadseastandwest****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apologies ahead of time for my updates taking awhile as well as being shorter. I had come to realize that I've been steering away from the original plot every time I try to type a chapter, than I find myself going back to fix it. Like I said, I'm a plot-junkie, and writing lemons in almost every chapter can become a task. So I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I have noticed that a couple readers are rooting for Emmett, and I'm sorry to say that the previous title explains the definition of this fic. 'Pack Bitch,' meaning Emmett is a vampire and the pack is the pack, and Seth sort of fills the position to the role.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Mom wasn't home when I got there, but that wasn't my concern. I needed to get in my room and lock the sucker in hopes that the bastards chasing me wouldn't bother me. It wasn't a great plan, but it was something better than waiting in the living room for my mom to get home so I could tell her that I wanted her to take me to Emmett.

Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea either.

All I could think about how close I was to having sex with Jacob. I was the one initiating the act, not him, and I couldn't understand what it was that had come over me the moment I was straddling his hips and ready to ride him. I mean, he's well endowed, that would've been painful. Its kind of one of the reasons I wouldn't do it with Emmett either, they would all split me in half.

So why me?

I fell in love with Emmett, and he fell in love with me. He didn't exactly make it easy for me to move on either, probably one of the traits that I liked about the vampire. He was insistent on making me his, even if that meant I wanted to stay human. But now, that was far from the question, I'm a wolf now; his sworn enemy.

My sexual frustrations, the ones that had snuck up on me were now aimed towards the wolves that wanted me more than anything. The thing was, I was now willing to give into their antics. The more I tried to keep my mind off of Jacob, the harder it had become, that and the fact that my dick continued to throb due to the fantasies I was now having if I had went further with Jacob.

A cold shower wasn't even working. I was succumbed to jerking off to thoughts of Jacob. Even though I tried thinking of Emmett through the process, it always came back to Jacob. Him. Or Sam. Or Paul. Even Jared.

What's wrong with me?

One thing good about it was that Jacob had kept his distance along with the others. I hadn't heard them around the house or even picked up their scents. Jacob was probably stunned and pissed off at me for running.

To keep myself occupied rather than pacing back and forth in my room, I decided that I would cook myself something to eat, seeing how I haven't had a proper meal in days. Raw meat wasn't as appetizing as the Pizza baking in the oven.

By the time mom got home I had already devoured the first Pizza and was making my way on the second one. She seemed surprised to see me, but hadn't asked any questions. She wouldn't even speak a word other than she was happy to see me. I hadn't answered or replied, just a nod as I continued to devour the food in front of me.

"They'll come here looking for you." She returned from upstairs, tossing me a backpack.

"I need to get you out of here before that happens."

"And keep running?" I asked not meeting her gaze.

"I can't risk you being here Seth, they want you more than you think, and they will stop at nothing till they get you." She argued, throwing more things into another bag. "It's too dangerous for you here, let alone out there. You need to go back to Emmett, I know that they can protect you for now."

"I can't mom." I sighed, "not like this. I'm a wolf now. I'm probably the last person Emmett would want to see after he finds out what I've become."

"You know yourself that's a lie." She handed me the other bag. "I spoke to him, and believe me, I tried to find other solutions to keep you safe, but Emmett is the only answer for now."

"But I can't keep hiding." I argued, "I still don't know why the pack wants me or why I keep wanting to be near them. There are answers I need to know."

"You're the pack's bitch!" She said bluntly. "I'm sorry sweetie, but the council has spoken upon your role as the pack's birthing instrument."

"Birthing Instrument?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Basically, it's your role to birth the next generation of wolves that will defeat the governance of vampires." She continued speaking whilst packing my bags. "The vampires want you dead, the pack wants you for their pleasure, and the only ones that want you safe as much as I do are Emmett and his family."

"But I'm a guy." I stated, "and how can we find Emmett now. I don't have my phone anymore."

"The birthing instrument is known as a man, a woman won't be strong enough to birth full blooded shifters, so when the time calls for it, the birthing instrument is born and raised for that purpose. The problem is, we didn't know about it, and I don't think you're father did either." She handed me another bag. "And the Cullens are already in Forks, which might stir the pot once the pack finds out."

"But how would I be safe there then?" I asked.

"The pack's treaty takes effect." She explained. "I've been researching it, the tribe missed the main guideline of the agreement."

"What?"

"If the problem is disposed of, with the assistance of the coven, the treaty stays in effect until one of the original members break the rules." She said.

"But one of their members had killed a human according to the tribes legends." I stated.

"But she wasn't fully sworn into the coven, she went on a rampage before the agreement could take place." She went to the kitchen to gather a few other things, "she was known as a stray, so the pack can't breach the treaty boundary lines unless one of the Cullen's feed off or kill a human."

"I'm not going mom." I stood up and walked to the counter. "The pack can't push me out of my own home."

"But Seth…"

"No, mom…" I argued, "I'm capable of going against them, I know that now. If they want me, they're going to have to fight me for the claim."

"Will you listen to yourself?" She said upset. "If you stay, they will become more volatile than they already are. Whose to say that they aren't already planning to take you from here?"

"I'll kick them out then." I said far more confident that I usually am.

"Seth, you have to understand," she sat me down, "if you don't leave now, the heat cycle will take place and it wont stop until you've picked your first mate."

"What?"

"You wont be able to control yourself." She went to the shelf and grabbed a book from the shelf. "It says here in the legends that the birthing instrument will take on a dominance attribute that will send you in a frenzy. Not only will you be hormonal, but you could end up going to them before they make it to you."

"Why?"

"The wolf inside you craves the attention." She continued, "once the rituals take place, you're presence will separate the pack. Each wolf you interact with could be the father to your pups, when that happens, they form their own packs and become the alpha's to the pups that will set off to destroy the vampire species, including Emmett and his family."

"Isn't there a way out of this?" I asked hopeful.

"Not from what I can tell." She admitted. "But even sending you to Emmett is a danger."

"Then why ask me to go there, and why the hell would it be a danger besides the fact I could end up hurting them?" I asked upset.

"Carlisle has informed me that he received word that the Volturi; the vampire governance is seeking out to find what the call the host." She explained, "and what we call the birthing instrument."

"Great!" I threw my hands up. "Just fucking great! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm not safe anywhere."

**~~~###~~~**

I prayed to whatever gods or creators that this would work. The council had discovered my return and requested my mother to hand me over, she refused and I almost phased in middle of the living room as she explained. The pack had been more assertive when it came down to me, they've been hovering the perimeters, laying small threats on my mother that they would eventually have me.

So, the only thing I could think of was chaining me in the basement until my mother could figure away out of all of this. The cold steel rubbed against my bare skin, the locks weighed them down making it difficult for me to even stand. The sight frightened my mom, but it was the only way from keeping from going out there and doing something I would regret.

Jacob had almost been my first victim in the forest, and Jared had almost been my second when I went to the grocery store because my mom was at work. I thought I could handle it, and surprisingly Jared hadn't caught onto my scent as I thought he would have. But my attempts to pass him and get into the car, it was like my senses awakened and all I could feel was my body reacting to the scent permeating the parking lot.

Before Jared could get out of his truck at the sight of me, I had already shoved him against his truck. Thankfully no one was around to witness my act of lust; otherwise they would have seen me rub my face into his chest and down to his groin. I recalled the tint in his eyes, black as the darkest of souls. Not only had it been me caught in the line of fire, but he too was feeling every ounce of desire.

Just as I was about to unbutton his jeans to do who knows what, Paul emanated a growl from the middle of the lot. His eyes had been fixated on me, and his fists clenched to his sides as he glared at his pack brother. I knew then that I could be screwed. It was bad enough that I was ready to offer myself to Jared, but now I was picking up Paul's arousal, his expression noted that I belonged to him.

It took every bit of effort to stand up and try and walk away. Regretfully, they weren't about to let me. Jared's hand was now wrapped around my wrist whilst Paul began treading in our direction. With my quick reaction, I swung my arm and connected my fist with Jared's face; sending him flying towards his truck.

Before Paul or him could react, I fled for the forests and phased with the ambition of getting home untouched. It was then that I knew that I could no longer trust myself to be anywhere near any of the pack. I wasn't even officially sworn into Sam's pack and I could already pick up their thoughts. What made this matter worse was the fact that now Sam and Jacob were chasing me along with Jared and Paul.

Every time I would get past one of them, another would appear and almost have me. After about an hour of chasing and fleeing, I had reached the house, but it still hadn't felt like my safe haven. I was being trapped in my own house. I had to lock the doors and shut every window.

Because I couldn't trust myself fully, I made sure that I could keep myself away from anyone and everyone, excluding my mother. I had no control of myself; literally, my wolf was taking over everything I was, including my standards.

I hadn't seen Emmett since I arrived, and under my dismay, he hadn't been on my mind that much anymore. I felt a tinge of guilt for it too. I cherished every memory I've had with him, and it felt as if I was tossing it aside because I wanted to be with one of the wolves I was sure I despised. Or so I had hoped.

It was still a constant battle with my subconscious mind, awakened the moment I had met Sam and his pack. I was forcing myself to love Emmett, but leaning more towards the wolf pack. It was just a problem to which one it was. I knew that Sam and Jacob were more on the radar for me, and I hadn't fully understood that either.

"I still don't like this Seth." My mom grumbled locking the last of the locks. "What if this doesn't work?"

"What choice do I have mom?"

"We could leave…"

"The question was rhetorical mom!" I growled.

It was more of a question I didn't want answered. I knew that I had lost the battle when I realized that I would rather stay than leave. It scared me now that it could be possible that I wouldn't survive out there without Sam and his pack by my side. I now wanted to give them everything.

I was left to myself when my mom went back upstairs to keep watch. The thing was, I knew she could most likely find a loophole, but I didn't want her to. Admitting a lot of this to myself was nerve-wracking, because now I knew that it was all true. I was falling deeper and deeper.

In hopes that sleep would free my mind for at least the night, I was dreaming again. The same dreams those were so vivid that I could swear that they were close to reality. It was always one of they guys and me, me taking control and having my way with them and having forcefully hot sex.

Tonight was Sam. He was asleep in his room, tossing and turning as I slid the window open. The clear sky shun the moon on his sweaty face, his body gleamed with his exposed chest and naked form rubbing against the bed sheets. I found myself licking my lips and adjusting my cock in my shorts at the sight.

**Sam's POV**

Frustration; sexual frustration. My enemy yet my closest adhere to claiming Seth as mine. No one else mattered, and no one else ever will. It was he and only he. I didn't give a damn anymore that my wolf was taking over; it was about time that I let him take control; otherwise I'd be living an agonizing life of blue balls and a strong right hand.

Seth no longer wanted a softy, a dominant whom claims to be a gentleman. I was done being the nice guy. If the others could get away with it, why the hell couldn't I? It seemed to be working smoothly for Jacob, what the fuck makes me any different?

It was a bitch that every night I dreamt about taking Seth anywhere and everywhere, any time that I wanted, whenever the hell I wanted. Not that I hadn't enjoyed it, but it was far from real. They had become more of a nightmare than a dream because I worried that I was slipping from his sights. I deserved to be everything he'd always wanted.

Tonight was no different. Once again, he was below me as I thrusted into him. Every part of it felt so real, like I could smell him, taste his salty skin, hear his beautiful moans as he cried out for me to go harder and faster. I was always to keen to oblige. I could never deny him anything.

It was a pain every time I opened my eyes, but not this time.

I had to blink more than once when I had noticed the silhouette standing at the foot of my bed. I knew who it was in a heartbeat. His scent permeated the room and his breathing was far heavier than the norm. Like my dreams, he had crawled across my bed and hovered over my body, his lips inches from mine, and his body grinded into my already arousal.

I didn't hesitate to pull him down to taste him. My hand slid through his sweaty scalp while he pinched my nipple. His clothed bottom rubbed against my body, pressing my cock against my stomach. I lifted myself to switch positions, but he shoved me back against the mattress and pressed his body against mine –now motioning his body up and down and licking my jawline.

He was quick to remove his shorts, exposing his beautiful body to me. It was then I had noticed the tint in his eyes. They were dark with a hint of redness added, he was no longer in control, and neither was I. I could feel every touch of ecstasy, but it wasn't either of us implementing it. My dick was now in his mouth, the warmth glazing it with his saliva, slurping whilst he bobbed his head up and down.

I let out a growl at the notion. It was clearly the best thing I had ever experienced. His tongue glided down my shaft and onto my balls, engulfing them as he massaged them in a way I never thought could be possible then back up to the tip of my cock. He teased the slit, earning a moan of pleasure from me.

Instead of preparations like we should have, he was already above me, aligning my cock to his entrance. I would've gripped his hips to stop, but I was no longer in control. I could tell it was painful, I wasn't exactly small to handle, and that's not me bragging, but he took it like it wasn't much of a problem.

Minutes later my dick was surrounded by his heat, warmth for more explicit and far more breathtaking than I could ever imagine. He began rocking his hips, slowly pulling off of me and sliding back on. His breaths were now rapid as well as mine were, my hands held onto his hips before he collapsed forward and began digging his fingers into my pecs.

The bed rocked with the motions, my body unraveling from the tension. I probably should have stopped it, but I just couldn't. I needed to stake my claim. But he wasn't letting me. Every time I had tried to switch positions, he'd forcefully shove me back and ride me to the point could no longer hold my composure.

I spilled my seed into him. I kept thinking that he'd back away as soon as he realized it, but the darkness embedded in his eyes was now faded, the same time mine had. I had expected him to at least stay for a moment, but that was out of the question the moment he pulled his shorts back on.

For once, I felt played. I was a god damn dominant, and I hadn't had the chance to mark him nor claim him as mine. He wouldn't let me. There was no way. It was like he needed a quick fuck and I was his victim for it.

I raced to my window to see him disappear into the night. Was I falling to a love-struck fool that I wanted Seth to come back to me and stay, to hold him by my side and never let him go? Is this what rejection feels like? Is this how we've been treating him?

As he disappeared into the night, I was sure of one thing; we were fucked. He could be carrying my pups and that could unsettle my fellow pack-mates.

They're going to hate me after this.

**A/N: Okay, before you all jump to conclusions, the future chapters will explain more and why Seth's behavior is changing drastically. SO if you have any questions still, I'll try my best to answer them.**

**As always, thanks to the reviewers ****FreeSpirit15****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****AlecVolturi98****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****Little Red Ace****, ****purpleVampire22****, ****Seylin****, ****Zexion12****, ****Shalette****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****allroadseastandwest****, ****SoundShield11 and Guests. Also to those who favored and alerted.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

**P.S. If you are looking for another fic to read, I have another one going that I just recently updated called 'The Alpha's Imprint.' Here's the summary.**

_M/M, AU, OMC. Sebastian Cullen, known as the hybrid and miracle child of Edward and Isabella Cullen, lives with his grandparents because it's the safest place for him. Being lonely in this place, he doesn't know of the Quileutes being wolves, just that they despise him. So why has Jacob's perspectives changed? What has his family been hiding from him?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please know that all mistakes are mine and that I have no beta. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

What do I do now?

It's the question that has been lingering and bothering be for the past couple hours. I'm fully aware of my actions, so I couldn't blame what I did entirely on Sam. I blamed the alter ego that seems to be steering my actions. Most call it their wolf, but mine had more control than I'd like to give credit for. I did in fact seduce Sam without his consent, not that he tried to deny me either; I think we both had lost control.

I had hoped it was all but a dream, but waking up next to my shackles was living proof that even the steel loops weren't enough to hold me down. My mom lost all hope with her end, and I wouldn't tell her what I had done. She'd freak out more than I was, and that was the last thing I needed to worry about.

There was even a bigger problem I seemed to be facing; when was all of this going to stop? Would I be stuck on the hormonal train until my crave for lust was satisfied? Or would this continue on for the rest of my life? I couldn't handle it all. I shouldn't have to.

But what more can I do than I already am? I had already went against my mother's words as well as my own. It was I now that wanted to be here more than ever, and now I knew my reasons why. Be it as it may, I made the choice of staying when I had the option to go and get out of here. But now that I think of it, staying here seems much easier than running from a shit load of vampires.

Even with Emmett's protection, I couldn't risk putting him through the dangers I would be facing, even if he were up for it. I may not feel as strongly for Emmett as I used to, but I still care for him.

Emmett has been in Forks more than a week, and not once had I tried to go and see him. I wanted to see how he was doing, but I couldn't let him see me like this. I've detached myself from everyone to the point I wasn't even sure if that pack had known that his family had returned. Would my mother defend them as she said she would? I felt secluded in my own home because I mostly feared who be my next victim.

It's strange how it all turned one-eighty in a short period of time. At first I feared of being used by Sam and his pack, but now it felt as if I was their attacker –like they should fear me now. Now I wasn't sure what I was capable of. The power that withered inside me was uncontrollable, and there was at one point that I was sure I would hurt Sam.

Was I turning into a monster?

**Emmett's POV**

He phased. Or at least that's what Sue has told us. But it didn't matter to me, I'm still crazy about my pup, and I needed to get him out of there still. If that meant going against the pack to do so, then I would.

But then my family would stand in the way of it. As much as I desperately needed Seth to be a part of my life, they knew I'd be going into my death sentence if I chose to cross the borderlines. I needed a plan, but I couldn't seem to come up with one. Seth was so close to me, yet so far. I needed to talk to him, to make sure that he was okay, but how could I when he cut himself off from everyone, including his own mother.

Sue mentioned that Seth has been keeping to himself after he had broken the chains he chose to use. I didn't think he would go through such lengths to keep himself away from them, and it was hard to understand to why he was now locking himself up rather than the pack doing it to themselves. Seth didn't deserve to be kept prisoner in his own home, especially when it was the pack of idiots that should be caged.

Phoning him even seemed pointless. The third time I had tried, Sue had mentioned that he pulled the phone out of the wall and crushed it in his hands. Now I was becoming more frustrated. Seth didn't want to talk to me, and I didn't know why. I get it, I can be a bit pushy at times, but he always forgave me for it. I was reaching my limits not knowing what to do.

Shit seemed to be getting worse by the day too. Carlisle had received word from Benjamin that the Volturi's guard were already setting out to search for the host, and honestly, the more Sue had explained about Seth's role in the pack, I was beginning to believe that Seth was the one the Volturi were in fact looking for. I mean, they called him a birthing instrument, and once Sue gave her explanations, I became furious to know that Seth was in fact the key to all of this.

He was in danger on both sides.

Either he would have to fulfill his duties to the pack –which I refused to let happen, or he would have to face the Volturi to escape his fate. I would, without questions, protect him with whatever I could, only if Seth would just let me see him or talk to him.

Hearing that the Volturi's guard had disposed of a pack in the upper north infuriated not only us, but also the surrounding packs. It wouldn't take long for word to spread throughout the packs, and that would mean that Seth would become almost untouchable if it meant he was the future of all shape shifters.

So what can I do?

**Jacob's POV**

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I swung my fist furiously at Sam's jaw, knocking him back a few steps. "I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU!"

"WHAT FUCKING RIGHTS DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE A SHIT?" He retaliated with a punch to my cheek.

To say I was pissed was just the core of it, Sam had taken what I felt was rightfully mine. Now he reeked of Seth's intoxicating scent, informing all of us that he in fact fucked sub that we all wanted to claim. All I could think of was how in the fuck was he able to pursue Seth into submitting, I've been trying for the past fuck month.

"YOU'VE BEEN ONE TO SUBMIT!" He bellowed in laughter, angering not just me, but the pack surrounding us, "JEALOUS NOW THAT I CAN REPLACE YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!" By then I had tackled him and continued to swing at him.

It took Paul and Jared to pull me off the bastard, but that hadn't stopped me from trying to get my hands on the asshole to finish what I had started.

"Seriously Sam," Embry spoke, "you went to the lowest of the lows."

"HE CAME TO ME!" Sam shouted, rubbing his jaw. "He wanted me this time!"

"You fucking liar!" Paul fumed, being pulled back by Jared and me, as he was ready to assault the standing alpha. "You fucking forced him."

"I didn't!" He defended. "He came to me that night and I wasn't about to turn him away, and besides…" he paused, "there was something far more different about him."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked in anger.

"I mean I don't think it was him." He admitted. "There was something different with him, like he was being controlled."

"Of course he'd be controlled." Old Quil announced from the porch where he sat, "he's reached the first faze of the transformation."

"Transformation?" We all asked in unison.

"There are the three stages the birthing instrument goes through, and he'll go through it each time with each of you." He wheeled forward a bit, "the first is the heat cycle. His hormones will take over until he succeeds to faze two. The second faze involves moving the dominant along with the pups to a new area where the dominant will become an alpha to the pups. The third faze involves recuperation. He will fast for four days and return for the next dominant until the entire cycle is complete."

"Why is it that you're telling us this now?" I growled.

"Because if I had, you wouldn't go forth with it." He deadpanned. "Once he completes the cycles, making sure the alpha here stays here with his pack, he will stop phasing a slowly forget about what he had accomplished."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he can't form a bond with the pups." He then began to wheel himself down the ramp. "The pups need to cut off the connections to their birth mother in order to fulfill their purpose. Otherwise they will begin to form emotions that won't be needed in order to take out the enemies they're supposed to."

"What happens to us?" Embry asked.

"You'll train them to be warriors as well as fight along with them." He continued, "once the task is complete and the enemy is destroyed, everyone should be able to continue on with their lives normally."

"Should be able?" I cocked and eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure old man?" Paul asked.

"I'm not, but I know that this will all be worth it." He half smiled.

"So Seth forgets all about this?" Sam asked.

"Entirely. He'll be able to move on with his life." He was now grinning like a fool.

"What about the emotions we feel for him now, will it fade too?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately." He sighed, "when he dies, so will all of you."

"WHAT?" We all shouted at once.

"How the fuck?" I hollered.

"You said nothing about this old man!" My dad added.

"You can't put them through this!" Emily panicked too.

"Seriously!" Jared said too, "were just tools in this game now?"

"FUCK THIS!" Paul stomped.

"IT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" The old man shouted.

**Seth's POV**

"Not if I can help it!" I stepped forth, revealing myself for the first time in a while. Each of them gasped.

"Seth!" Sam spoke, then the others.

"Don't come near me," I held my hand up, "I've heard everything, and it kind of sounds like you're all on my side."

"We wont put you through this Seth." Jacob spoke, attempting to step closer.

"I said don't come any closer." I stepped back, "I'm going to see the Cullens and speak to Carlisle to see if I am in fact carrying Sam's… children. If so, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, but until then, I suggest that none of you to abide by this elders word. Seems to me that he's filled with nothing but lies."

"But you must…"

"I don't have to do anything you say." I interrupted the elder, "I speak for myself, and if I'm just used as a tool for all of this bullshit just to fulfill some prophecy, I want nothing to do with it."

"You can't fight your urges young man." He smirked.

"Watch me!"

With my last words, I walked away leaving all of them behind. To say how I planned to avoid all the urges, I wasn't going to. But I had my theories of how to halt the pregnancies from happening; I just wish I had thought of this in the first place. So there were two reasons why I needed to speak to Carlisle, and actually have an excuse to Emmett.

* * *

"I'm not letting go of you this time." Emmett said squeezing me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I coughed up, "but you don't exactly smell too pleasant at the moment."

"Sorry," he pulled back, "I still can't believe you changed."

"I didn't change, I phased, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" He held my face in his palms for me to look at him in the eyes, "I admit, you kind of stink too," he laughed, "but I'm still madly in love with you."

"Emmett?" Carlisle interrupted, the family witnessing our display of affection from the concrete stairs.

"Sorry." He smiled and stood aside for Alice to come racing down to give me a hug.

"I missed you Seth," she kissed my cheek, "god, you do smell awful."

"You're no better yourself." I teased.

"What brings you here son?" Carlisle asked with a smile and his hand reached out, "I was sure that the pack were keeping you hostage."

"No, I've been running since I've returned." I admitted, "I thought my mother told you."

"She had, but she didn't tell us why you haven't come to see us yet." Edward said. Just as I was about to ask him, "and no, I refuse to invade your mother's privacy, if she needed to tell us something, I was sure she would."

"I actually have my own reasons," I looked down, "but my purpose for being here is kind of a private matter for now, which is why I'm asking to speak to Emmett alone for a moment."

"Alright," Esme kissed my cheek and followed the rest inside.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Listen Emmett," I sighed, "these past couple weeks, I've been running and I've done something that I kind of regret."

"Kind of?" He said hesitantly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about it, and I think its because of what I am that makes me biased." I held his hands in mine, "but, I've… I might be pregnant."

"What?"

"There's a possibility I might be carrying one of the pack's pups." I muttered.

"…"

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to." I hadn't noticed how guilty I had felt until now, "I lost it. I want to blame it on the wolf inside of me, but once it began to happen, I think it was me."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know," I whimpered, "which is why I've come to this decision."

"What decision?" He asked, I regretfully met his eyes, "No, No Seth, you can't do this to me again."

"I have to Emmett." I grabbed his hand and held his face in my palms now, "I've come to accept that we were never meant to be."

"Don't say that!" He choked out the words, I was sure if he could cry, he would be by now, "We can find a way through all of this."

"We can't Emmett." I was now crying, "not until I can at least figure this out because I know that this won't be the end of this. I can't fight the urges any longer, and if I continue to try, I just might end up facing a destiny I want to avoid."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need to be with the pack." I answered with regret, "right now, they need me just as much as I need them."

"You want to be with them?" He asked sounding offended.

"No, but right now, it's only them that can extinguish my hormones." _Fuck! I was beginning to think this was all sounding like an excuse._ "But I need to find a way out of this, and I need you to trust me on this Emmett. I'll have to do things you wont like, but if you stick through this with me, and if I can find a way out of this, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

"You're not making sense Seth." He began pacing.

"I'm seeking an alliance whether the pack likes it or not." I stated, "Whichever pack members that are willing to stand by my side, will be my attachments for now. I know that the Volturi are hunting me down, but if I can assemble packs as well as any covens with a promise for refuge for them, then maybe my purpose could be filled."

"What if the urges are still there after that, you can't be sure that the Volturi are the reason for your change, what if you have to get rid of all vampires?" He argued.

"I know this Emmett." I replied, "The elder said threats, and as it happened before in history, the vampire race almost became extinct, but it all stopped once the first of their kind was disposed of."

"Liaos and Amyris." He murmured. "I thought they were killed by real werewolves. Aro and Marcus took over after that."

"Maybe if I can find a way to get rid of them, I'll fulfill my duties." I shrugged.

"I'm in."

"It's just a thought for now Emmett, but for now, I need to see Carlisle for two reasons that might help in some way." I walked passed him.

"I'm still going to be there for you whether you are pregnant or not Seth." He announced, halting me for a moment before I continued to walk inside.

Emmett really was stubborn.

* * *

"It's negative." He said for the second time.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hopeful that he was correct.

"Do you want to try one more time, though I'm not sure if this method is valid. I might need to do an ultrasound." He explained.

"We'll do that." I said.

As he began to wheel in a machine from the closet area, he began to rub the cold substance on my exposed abdomen, "in no offense Seth, but I'm curious to know if you want to be with child or not."

I sat for a moment, "I'm not sure to tell you the truth Carlisle." I admitted, "there is a part of me I'm battling with that wants to be, but then there's just me that refuses to want to be pregnant. My inner monologue conflicts with my real self."

"Understood." He said, now rubbing the wand across my stomach. "It all seems to be clear, every organ seems to be in its proper place. If you were, I'm sure there would be an embryo forming somewhere to host the child."

"Thank you Carlisle." I sighed in relief, pulling down my shirt.

"Out of curiosity Seth, and this is just so I can assist in any way," he paused, "but, why were you sure that you could be pregnant."

"It supposed to happen almost on the first try." I admitted, embarrassed to my admittance after I explained my encounter with Sam, "so I was sure that I would be. It freaked me out, so I fled as soon as possible and phased and ran."

"Phased?" He puzzled, making me curious to what he meant, "I would like to try something, but it's up to you seeing how it can be kind of embarrassing on your behalf."

"Should I be frightened to ask?" I stared at him worried.

"Well it depends," He sighed, "how would you feel about your temperatures be taken?"

"That's not as bad as I thought it was going to be." I chuckled.

"…Anally."

"Anally?" I was sure my jaw dropped.

"I have a theory that could prove something, it would only be to test my theories in order to help you."

"How so?"

"I want to check you while your human, then right after you phase." He seemed uncomfortable with the proposal, and I was the bit curious to what he was trying to prove, so I nodded reluctantly.

* * *

"You can phase back now." He informed me as I lay across the floor in my wolf form.

With little effort now, I was now laying on the floor naked while he handed me a blanket to cover myself.

"Can I ask what the point of that was now?" I shifted uncomfortably before sitting on the gurney.

"Well, I was in fact correct when I thought about it." He flipped through his clipboard. "You see Seth, when you're human, your temperatures are of the normal rate of a shape-shifter; 109 degrees, a bit above the average. But, once you phased, your temperature picked up to 133 degrees, making it impossible for the semen to survive their journey through your body."

"What?"

"Because you phased right after the encounter, your body killed off any chance for a pregnancy to take place." He paused and sat the clipboard down, "your temperature dies down after about an half hour after you phase. In order for you to conceive, you shouldn't phase till at least a couple hours to three days after the sexual encounters."

"So, as long as I phase after the… umm… I won't become pregnant?" I asked bashfully.

"It seems to be the prognosis." He sighed.

"I was actually going ask you about all of that." I admitted. "I was sure that this would be a way for me to get through all of this. Thanks Carlisle."

"You're welcome."

After explaining my plans to the Cullens, and informing Emmett about my results, we discussed on how and whom we could ask to form this alliance that I hoped could work. It would be left for them to discuss whom the family could trust in this plan, I would have to return to the pack and explain what we need to do, it was just a matter of them agreeing along with it.

"I love you." Emmett kissed my cheek.

I just couldn't tell him the same thing anymore. I do love him, but I didn't want to string him along and give him false hope that we could one day be together. I think he knew to, which is why he hadn't budged me to say it back.

"I want you to be safe Seth, I'll be going out along with the rest to gather recruits," He held my face in his palms once again, "promise me that you'll be as safe as possible."

It was an awkward moment, but I nodded. What more could I say really? He was still hopeful that I don't end up knocked up somehow, that or he just wanted me to be safe from the whole pandemonium about to take place.

"I will." I said, "you be careful too."

After a long silence, I said my goodbyes to the family and made my way back to the reserve where I knew I needed to talk to Sam and his pack. I just hoped and prayed that they would understand.

Phasing and making my way through the forests, I picked up on an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't vampire, that much I knew. But it still shook me to know that there was something else out there that I had no clue of.

To my right, a blur, then to my left, another blur, then another, I was being hunted. By who, I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to stay and find out who it exactly was. That was until I came to a tumble, halted by a grey wolf that stood above me. One who was unrecognizable?

As I stood, another one appeared; a dark brown –almost black, along with a larger lighter brown wolf; the alpha. It was a pack, and usually a pack this small would be seeking new members, and I was no exception. I didn't exactly belong to the Quileute pack yet, so they had every right to recruit me.

In an instant, each wolf phased into their naked forms, quickly wrapping the buckskin clothes around their waists. I pulled back in shock, not recognizing the three as they stepped closer to me.

"Phase submissive!" The larger man ordered.

"He won't do as you say," the man next to him spoke, "he doesn't fit in the pack unless you claim him."

"Not in this lifetime." He scrounged.

"Maybe an introduction might help?" The third spoke. "The name's Levi, Levi Uley"

"Quil," the second spoke, "Quil Atera."

The largest of the pack stepped forward. "Ephraim Black."

**A/N: These past couple chapters I've been at a writer's block, which has made it difficult to bring an update sooner than I could. But now, hopefully now that I for sure know where this is going, I can deliver quicker. Let me know what you think.**

**Shout outs go to ****WolfPacFaan****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****shihana no ki****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****Seylin****, ****Shalette****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****Little Red Ace****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****Zexion12****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****rAbiDmutt03**** and ****SoundShield11****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**D: Disclaimed**

**A short update, but still an update. I decided that I will continue on with what I had planned, and hopefully those who are dedicated to the fic will stick with me to the end. The reason I say this is because the massive drop of reviews as well as the flak I've been receiving. **

**P.S. Seth did not go back in time, this chapter will give explanations to what is going on, and I'm hoping that everyone fully understands seeing how sometimes I forget to mention a few things. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will try my best to reply.**

* * *

They call themselves the original pack; children of the first failed birthing instrument, and the answer to my questions. Ephraim explained that he and the others had their own siblings, but they had died in battle, forcing the three to form their own pack of alphas. It was never their intentions to lay any claim on me, in fact; Ephraim made it clear that I had disgusted him.

My purpose was never his interest, but because of who I was, he saw me as the open gate to his mission. I'd be the sacrifice for him to finally do what he was created to do, to kill the governance of Vampires: the Volturi.

"It seems Quil has changed history." Ephraim spoke after giving the explanation he demanded from me. "We haven't been able to take full control when we were created. My brothers died in battle after we ridded most of them, but their kind had regrouped and re-established their numbers as soon as the new leadership stepped in. We can pass on until they're disposed of, that or the magic is lifted."

"Magic?"

"That man you know as old Quil, is my grandfather." Quil explained. "He's a sorcerer, a man of evil power that wanted to use our kind as guards against the cold ones. He sent my father out; his son –as one of the birthing instruments mates, little did he know that the birthing instrument would kill my father the moment the birthing instrument would kill himself."

"This isn't making sense." I shook my head in disbelief.

"There were three in the pack." Ephraim spoke, "all of our fathers, to which one submissive that had joined them. Old Quil sought out dark magic to create immortality for our generation in exchange for his soul, as long as he could keep us as his guards. It was his way of gaining power over the supernatural world. He had no intentions of giving us freedom, nor did he intend to make this world a better place. His plan failed the first time because we never returned. We staged our deaths at the big battle between the vampire's guard in order for us to return and hopefully break whatever ties we have to this world."

"You want to die?"

"Wouldn't you?" Ephraim said snidely, "after centuries of living in a world that means nothing to you, it's all we can hope for. It's in our duty to help you break this tie he has on you and to kill off the threat he has the spell based on. The enemy. If the vampire's governance is fully disposed of, then we just might have enough strength to send Old Quil along with it."

"How is Old Quil even still alive?" I asked confused.

"He's not." Levi finally spoke. "The day he traded his soul was the day he claimed death. His body is a shell that never ages, filled with the evilness he proclaimed. The thing is, he knows that were alive; we've discovered that when he tried calling on us. The reason he's trying the second time is because if he succeeds in you, then the future generation pack will keep his body at bay as long as they're alive, and we will no longer have a purpose for him."

"But why me? And how?"

"Through your bloodline I'm sure." Quil spoke, "he most likely performed the spell on you at birth, claiming that he was to bless you with gifts."

"So being a shape shifter altogether is nothing but a hex placed on us?" I asked.

"No. The stories are true of our ancestors of how we are descendants of the wolves, it's just that the old man took it into his own hands when he shouldn't have." Quil continued.

"We're only here to help you get out of this and hopefully we can go back to the way life is supposed to be and we can pass on."

"How can I tell the others then?" I asked. "It's not exactly easy being around the pack now, but I do need them to help us get through this too. They're trust for the elder is just the same as ours."

"Do you still have the urges?" Levi asked; I nodded. "Then you can't be near them."

"We'll keep you close to us until the we can find a way to get rid of the vampire's guard." Ephraim ordered, "which means we need to get you out of here."

"But I can't." I interrupted. "Old Quil will gain suspicion, and so will the pack. I told them I would speak to them and tell them my plan, I'm sure they'll fully support me when I give them my proposal."

"But you will all be vulnerable." Quil said.

"Not exactly." I admitted. "I found a way to get through this without giving into the birth cycle. If I can't be near them, I'll lose focus."

"He's actually right." Levi said, "if we pull him away, the pack will see us as a threat and we will have no choice but kill the innocents. We need to stand by, but you can't mention that we met, to anyone. Update us with the progress and we will meet you in Port Angeles a week from now."

"You cannot lay out demands Levi." Ephraim argued.

"It's the only way Eph." He growled back at him, "it's for all of their safety. We can't go into this carelessly. The best we can do is let them all believe that there is no hope, and when the guards approach, we'll be ready for them and Old Quil wont suspect a thing."

"Fine." The man huffed. "Just remember this kid, we didn't come all this way for things to screw up. You do your part and we'll take care of the rest."

In that second, the three phased and disappeared quicker than I could question anything else.

* * *

Walking back home in a deep thought had me wondering why anyone hadn't noticed this sooner. Surely someone had to realize that Quil was up to something and that he had never aged. But they said he returned before, which meant that he came back when I was born, or at least around that time because he seen this as his opportunity to step in once again.

I had to put up a front.

I had to make sure that Quil believed that I still resented him in some way, but make it look as if I was faltering to his wishes. Though I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to the pack without mentioning the original pack. I'd be keeping a secret from everyone. Not that it mattered if they should know or not, but keeping something like this to myself will become a difficult task.

By the time I had reached the house, my mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. I gave her a questionable look, but ignored it and went to my room to change and shower. If she was going for some sort of normalcy in this house, then I was going to give it to her. Of course she would question me about everything, I would just tell her what I could for now.

As soon as I was done in the shower and changed into my pajamas, dinner was ready and placed on the table for the both of us. I sat across from mom as she gave me a smile and handed me a glass of juice. It was strange to see her act normal again, and I was beginning to think that something strange was going on, but I was afraid to question it. So, instead I just ate and joined in on her dinner conversation.

"Look sweetheart," she sighed, "I just want things to go back to normal, and I realized that my discomfort hasn't been helping much. I just want us all to get through this."

"Thanks mom." I gave her a grin and told her the food was delicious.

"Don't be mad when I say this though," she paused and bit her lip, my brow quirked for her to continue, "but I think I may have found a way for you to get through all of this."

"How?" I asked taking another bite of my food.

"I've been doing some research, and I was beginning to find things that weren't fitting right." She paused to take a drink of her water, "the stories old Quil told just didn't fit right. He mentioned that the pack died out after they ridded the vampire's existence, and yet he said that they were created to dispose of them all. It didn't make any sense that the vampires were still here, and yet he had faith in the birthing instrument succeeding once again, which meant; the first try failed."

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Quil mentioned that, and I quote 'this time it would work,' and then it dawned on me that he wasn't telling the truth with a lot of things." She seemed eager to give her theories, "so I looked further into it, and of all the people I could speak to, Carlisle's archives explained that there was suspicions that a few of the pack was still alive. Their remains were never discovered in the battles and that's why the Volturi have been on alert because they didn't want their problem getting bigger."

"What are you saying mom?"

"I'm saying that my suspicions were in fact correct." She shuffled in her chair, "I began speaking to surrounding council members and their packs, one in particular had no knowledge of this, and yet, they had a pack of three. "

"Mom, don't." I said panicked.

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you're putting yourself through these dangerous predicaments." I complained.

"I'm not Seth." She implied, "I found them Seth."

"What?" I looked at her strangely.

"I told them about everything that was happening, and they said they would seek you out when the time is right." She spoke quietly now, "I realize that it was a risk, but they said that they were formed years ago, and that everything said to us, we shouldn't believe. Quil is lying to the whole tribe, and they offered to come fix things when the time is right."

"They already have." I stared down at the table while she gave a soft gasp, "I just finished speaking to them, but you can't tell anyone."

"But I just spoke to them a couple days ago." She said surprised.

"I won't give you any details mom, but I will just say that you can't speak of this to anyone." I whispered back to her.

"My lips are sealed," she pulled back and covered her mouth.

"Good," I sighed, "can we watch a movie and enjoy the rest of the night now."

"Sure, but I'm picking the movie." She smirked, "I can't stand the goriness that you like to call entertainment."

"Chick flick it is then." I mocked and laughed while we put the dishes in the sink.

* * *

At first it felt great to be sleeping in my own bed again, but the heat was getting to me once again. The sheet stuck to my body like a second skin, radiating heat through the room and making me sweat waterfalls. Opening the window helped a little, but I knew the exact reason for all of this.

I knew it was a risk to open the window because I knew it wouldn't take long for one of the pack members to come running my way, but at the moment, I didn't care. I needed this, and it was a matter of who would show up. I haven't yet spoken to them yet, but I was sure to give my explanations the next morning. So, it was more of a fifty percent chance one of them would show up and give me what I needed.

I sprawled across my bed with the sheet covering my naked bottom, my stomach pressed against the bed as I tried to sleep at least. But the moment I closed my eyes was the moment I heard rustling below my window. My head shot up the moment I heard the thuds against the house and the silhouette of someone I couldn't really recognize kneeling on my windowsill.

The brightness of the moonlit night revealed that it was Jacob the moment his feet hit the floor. I stood up quickly while holding the sheet to cover me still; my hand was now rested on his chest as I murmured a few words for him to stay calm. But the moment our eyes met was the moment I put myself at risk. He was no longer in control, and I was barely hanging on.

The sheet dropped just as I pounced on him. His arms quickly wrapped around me and hoisted me up by my rear while my legs wrapped around his form. His mouth was now on my neck as he carelessly nipped at my skin. I couldn't help but to moan from his touch. It was far worse than I had planned because now I was submitting to him just like he was hoping.

His massive member grazed against my backside, pressing into the crack of my bottom. He then laid me on the bed as he hovered over me, his lips roamed up and down my chest with his hands gripping onto my hips; surely bruising them. The moment his lips touched mine, he caved to my touch and let me take over just as I hoped.

I pushed up on his chest and rolled on top of him as I pushed his hands above his head; smashing my lips onto his and grinding myself onto his stomach, then pushing back to tease his hard cock. I was far too focused on making sure that I wasn't putting either of us at risk, so I made sure to stay in control so I could up and leave when I needed to. It was just a matter if he would let me.

His eagerness was getting the best of me too, and once again I was under him with his hands lifting me up by the ass and pulling me closer to him. Without the preparation needed, he was already pushing the tip against my exposed bottom, causing me to gasp and pull back. But he wouldn't let me budge. I was panicking, but that hadn't stopped him from pushing more of himself into me.

He had lost all control, and it was me that needed to snap him out of it. But I couldn't, I was losing myself into the moment and it was beginning to worry me even more.

The pain was getting worse as he seemed to be only half ways inside of me. It almost felt as if he was tearing my insides, and I think he was beginning to notice just as he pulled out. I sighed in relief just as the pain seemed to subside, but it didn't last long just as I realized he was slicking his erection with his saliva, the rubbing his wet palm against my entrance.

I was sure my mother would hear my soft whimpers, but thankfully I could still hear her soft snores in a distance.

My body shuddered at his touch; his massive form moved forward and his cock became sheathed from my heat. A sharp pain coursed through me as I had little time to adjust before he began to motion in and out.

At this moment, I wasn't sure if I was enjoying it or not. I just knew that I craved it more than I should have. My arms were now wrapped around his neck as he pulled out and plummeted back in. He grunted in my ear and nipped at it, making me pull him even close to me as his thrusts became more rapid, almost violent.

My body shook with ecstasy as I felt myself release without effort. I knew that Jacob wouldn't be far behind with his rapid movements and my urgencies for him to make that claim. But he hadn't.

The moment of his release, he pulled out and spilled his seed on me. I could see the silhouette of his body quake in movement as he gasped for a breath. I watched him in confusion to what was going on, it was sure that he would want to make that connection. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for his actions, in fact I was, but it just didn't seem right.

By the time he had come back down from his orgasm, he knelt forward and kissed me.

"Sorry." He said catching his breath, "It took every bit of me to gain control, and once I had, I knew that I couldn't go forth with releasing inside of you."

"You were able to gain control?" I asked amused.

"It wasn't easy, I knew I had to though." He rolled over to my side; "I couldn't hurt you in that way. I mean shit, I feel bad for even coming here in the first place, but I couldn't find it in myself to resist."

"You were able to do more than I could." I admitted. "I owe you an apology too. I intentionally opened my window for someone to come over, I just thought I could handle it all."

"There's no need for apologies Seth," he leaned on his elbow with one hand running through my hair, "I understand that you are feeling everything we are. I promise that we will get through this."

"You sound so sure." I muttered.

"I'm not," he leaned back and pulled me closer to him, "but I'll be damned if I don't try."

* * *

I wasn't proud of myself, but I was thankful that Jacob was able to do something about it. I was sure that everyone would be upset over this, especially Sam. I hadn't had the chance to explain to him of what happened, and surprisingly Jacob hadn't asked me about it like I had expected.

Mom left for the diner and promised to come home right after she was done with everything, which gave me the opportunity to finally speak to the pack. I wasn't looking forward to it, but it needed to be done.

I just hoped that they would all understand what I was asking of them.


End file.
